Possession
by Wolfism
Summary: Deidara was an assassin sent to spy on a gang known as the Akatsuki. However, when his life is threatened to an end, he is saved by a mysterious red-haired man named Sasori. Now Deidara finds himself under command for the very people he was sent out to destroy. But who exactly are they and what is their goal?
1. The Mission

**Title:** Possession  
**Pairing(s):** SasoDei, OroKabu, other pairings may follow...  
**Summary:** Deidara was an assassin sent to spy on a gang known as the Akatsuki. However, when he is captured by the leader of another gang, his life is threatened to an end. He is saved by a mysterious red-haired man named Sasori. Now Deidara finds himself under command for the very people he was sent out to destroy. But who exactly are they and what is their goal?  
_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain yaoi, gore/blood, violence and suggestive themes. You have been warned!

* * *

The hallways were dark, and foreboding; uninviting as each corner seemed to be a maze leading to the next. Only those who knew their way around Orochimaru's hideout were able to tell the difference. For instance, what seemed like an ordinary room could be one's pitfall to the death. The walls may have been never-ending, but with the right technique, one could reveal their secrets. Deidara smirked as he made his way to his boss' private chambers. It was going to be another fun-filled, interesting day; a day where hopefully he could get to kill someone. Or even better: blow things up!

As he neared the chamber, he noticed Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's little familiars, hanging about. The guy specialized in medicinal things and other crap that Deidara couldn't quite make sense of. He moved the glasses he wore further up a notch on his nose, smiling. "Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you inside." he gestured.

"Don't you think I already know that, un?" He briskly opened the door, and walked into the dimly lit room without hesitation. Inside, he was greeted with the familiar scenery of snake statues, candles, empty medicine bottles, and a large canopy-style bed. The occupant coughed a few times, reaching for a vial that was left on a cart next to him. "Ah, Deidara. How nice to see you again." he smiled, very eerily those yellow eyes watched him. He took a sip of the strange liquid from the glass vial and set it down; his coughing continued however. Deidara would have almost felt sorry for him; the poor old guy was not only getting up in age for how young he looked, but was suffering heavily from an illness. Exactly what illness it was, Deidara didn't know, nor did he care. As long as he kept getting paid, it didn't matter if this man turned to dust in front of his eyes.

"I require your services again. This time, its thats dreaded Akatsuki group!" he hissed. "They have done more damage to my research and hideouts than anything. Every ninja and assassin that I've sent to take care of them has either died or never returned." With that statement, he sat up a little more in his bed as Kabuto approached him with a glass of water. "So your mission is just this: I want you to spy on them. Find the location of their hideout, and take them out! Every. single. one."

"Is that all? Un. Too easy!" the blonde all but happily smiled and accepted. "They'll be getting a real piece of my art!" he said, fidgeting with the white clay in his pocket.  
"I don't think I need to tell you, but be careful. They are a hostile gang and will not hesitate to kill you or at the very least drain information from you. But you have never failed me. I trust that you will not this time as well."

"Tch." Deidara put a hand on his hip. "Just make sure you have my reward when I get back!" With that final sentence, the ninja stealthily vanished in a cloud of smoke. It was time to set out on his mission. The man known as Orochimaru grinned widely.

"Do you honestly think he'll be able to do it?"  
"Kabuto..." he tsked, "When have I ever felt honest?" he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him closer to the bedside. "You of all people should know that I always have my way of doing things."  
Kabuto smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Orochimaru pulled him closer, wrapping arms around him. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. You are just like a snake in the grass with an ulterior motive." Both smiled and brought their faces closer together. And the eerie hideout was silent once again.

~:::~

Outside, the air was chilly and the sky dark; save for a few stars that shined in between the drifting clouds. Deidara jumped from limb to limb on the treetops; heading straight toward his target. He had already sent his clay scouts to look for this so called Akatsuki clan. With little to no time at all, he was able to pinpoint their location. It would take some time to get there though. As he continued his trek forward, he went over all the information in his head about the Akatsuki. Other than being a malevolent gang who didn't hesitate to kill anyone who came within ten feet of them, each member wore a black robe with red clouds. They also had rings; possibly to prove they were part of the gang. Their overall motives seemed to be a mystery though. From what he gathered, the gang never stayed in the same place for long; once their hideout has been discovered, they mysteriously disappear the next day. Tricky indeed. How they were able to do it so easily, however, was something else. But thats not what Deidara cared about. Since he'll be eliminating an entire gang, he wondered how much that old, sick bastard would pay him. It had been quite some time since he was given a mission that involved more than one person. Granted he was a criminal himself, but thats beside the point. When it came to his job, there were only two things he cared about: completing the mission, and money!

He landed on a branch and wiped sweat from his brow. Using a special device that he could attach to his right eye, it allowed him see the inside of things. Sort of like night vision goggles. He looked around. If he was correct, their hideout should somewhere around here. He tried looking underground; no luck. _'Dammit! Where are they, un?'_ Just as he was about to look elsewhere, he spotted someone walking through the dense woods. _'Hm? Who's this?'_ He took a closer look; they had crimson hair and wore a black robe with red designs. Although he couldn't see the person's face, Deidara chuckled. He found them! "Now its time for you to get a taste of my-"  
_'WHACK!'_ Suddenly everything was black.

~:::~

"Hey, wake the fuck up!" Deidara felt his leg being kicked hard. Reacting to the sudden pain, his eyes groggily opened. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened as it had happened more than once; he was captured. His hands were tied as a man glared at him in the room. All he could do was smile; looks like he'll be taking the direct approach.

"Hey, fucker, what are you smiling at?!" This time he was struck in the face. Blood dripped down his jaw and he was then grabbed harshly by the hair. "So you're the one who went and took out the majority of my gang." The man clenched his hair tighter. Deidara looked at him; he had black spiky hair, white bandages around his mouth, and he wore a black headband. Zabuza Momochi; one of the most wanted criminals on the continent. He was wanted for the kidnapping of several children and found guilty of making them fight to the death against each other; the sicko even hosted matches for other criminals to watch and gamble against. The man gritted his teeth.

"Do you know how many paying customers I lost?!" he brought his face closer to Deidara's. "I was loaded in cash, but now, since your little attack on my men, I can't put on a decent show because people are too scared to get bombed again!" Deidara only smirked. "You listening, fucker?!" Deidara spit blood in his face. "Why you little.." he picked Deidara up by the hair and threw him against the wall. He kicked him in the stomach multiple times until he demanded air, then he grabbed him by the hair again and pointed a knife square in the middle of his forehead. "Too bad I'm gonna have to scar that pretty face of yours." He seemed to grin under the bandages he wore, carving the knife deep into Deidara's forehead. "Now say goodb-"

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open. "Z-Zabuza!" A man screamed, a frightened look on his face.  
"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!"  
"Th-theres s-someone here! A-a man with r-red hair! He's killing everyone!"  
"What?!" He growled. "But how? Who gave our location away?!" He suddenly looked at Deidara. "You!"  
"Tch. I don't know what you're talking about. I work alone." he grinned.  
"You bastard! I'm gonna make you pay!" he picked Deidara up and held him in a headlock position at knife-point. His henchman ran behind him and both waited for the mysterious red-haired stranger to appear. It was creepy staring at the dark doorway; like something could pop out at any moment. Deidara himself was curious as to who was causing a ruckus. The eerie silence subsided as footsteps approached. Just as previously described, a man with red hair walked into the room, dressed in the vaguely familiar red and black robe. Deidara's eyes widened. He was part of the Akatsuki!

"Who the fuck are you? Answer me!"  
The man only stood there with a nonchalant expression in his face.  
"I said fucking answer me! Or your buddy here gets it!" he pointed his knife right into Deidara's temples.  
"Hmph." was his only remark.  
"I see how it is. This buddy here is one of your acquaintances, huh? Well I might be able to negotiate. How about you pay for the damage done to my hideout and I'll let you both live! Simple, right?"  
"I have no interest in him, nor do I have interest in giving you anything. But I welcome your invitation to see who shall live."  
"Fucker! Don't mess with me! I'll ram this knife right through this guy's eye!" He showed his seriousness by pointing the sharp object barely millimeters away from Deidara's eye.

_'Damn! How the hell did I get caught up in this shit?!'_ Deidara thought. He didn't have time to stand around messing with notorious gang members; he had a mission to do! And judging by the stranger's choice of clothes, it looked like his mission was going to get a lot more complicated now. How was he going to pull this off now that his target knew what he looked like? He had to sink to using a method he didn't use often: _words._

"Hey, dumbass." he spoke up. "I don't know this person! Me and him have nothing to do with eachother, un. So why don't you just let me go; he's the one who crashed into your hideout uninvited."  
At this, Zabuza raised an eyebrow. But he still went with his own way. "Doesn't matter! Because now I've got both of you! Bring him in here, boys!"

Suddenly the red haired stranger was shoved forward by someone from behind. "Get in there!" the henchman ordered, followed by others who held weapons aimed at him.  
"A two for one deal! Heheh." Zabuza chuckled. "Once I'm done with blondie here, you'll be working to pay me back! And then, you can join him in hell!"  
_'Shit!'_ Deidara mentally swore. Zabuza brought his knife up, and just as it came down ready to penetrate the blonde's skull, the rear wall to the room suddenly exploded!  
"What the fuck?!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Deidara elbowed Zabuza in the stomach and made a mad dash to the hole in blown into the wall. This was nothing planned; it just so happened that one of the scout bombs he sent out returned to find him and sensing that it was nearby, he ordered it to detonate. "Get the fuck outta my way, un!" He snapped his fingers and the henchman who tried to stop him exploded as well, blood rained down from all directions.

"DEIDARAAAAA!" Zabuza screamed angrily as he ran after him.

He smacked his lips. This persistent man didn't know when to quit! He continued to run as fast as he could. He didn't have time to fight him, not to mention that he was already low on energy. He coughed up blood and suddenly his vision became blurry. "Fuck!" He tried to keep running but tripped and hit the ground. He attempted to get back up, but the effects of being beaten to damn near death was taking its toll. "Shit, come on, get up!" he angrily demanded his body but it wouldn't listen. He soon realized that there was more to him just getting the crap beat out of him; his body wouldn't move at all! _'Wh-whats going on?'_

"Heheh." Zabuza chuckled as he walked up behind him. "Its the poison."  
Deidara's heart skipped a beat. _'Poison?!'_  
"From my knife." he grinned. "Your body's already feeling its effects. And now, instead of killing you off fast and easy like I wanted to, I'm just gonna stand here and watch you die!" He laughed into the night's air; echoing like a mad man.

_'Dammit!'_ Deidara berated mentally. _'I can't believe this...'_  
"And once I'm done with you, I'm gonna take care of your little pal back there for fucking up my hideout! No one gets away from Zabuz-"

_'SLING!'_

Suddenly the atmosphere was quiet behind. Deidara could have sworn he heard the slicing of a sword just now. It must have been true because droplets of blood splashed on his face. Looks like someone took care of the bastard, although Deidara couldn't see who. It didn't matter anyway. He could feel his body getting weaker and number from the poison. He was slowly slipping out of consciousness. His breathing slowed down and his eyes started to close as footsteps approached. _'So this is how it ends...'_

* * *

_First off, this was an extremely fun to write! Secondly, stay tuned for more! The story is going to get interesting! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Captured

Nothing but darkness greeted him as he slipped out of consciousness. He couldn't hear or feel anything. He was only left with the comfort of his mind. It looked like the poison had taken effect and he wouldn't be seeing the light of day again. He curled inwardly. Wait. He _curled_?! His eyes snapped open and he sat up on the... _bed_? "What the hell?" His forehead was bandaged, and all the bruises and scratches he got seemed to be taken care of. He still felt light headed and dizzy; all too quickly nausea settled in and he found himself lying back down. _'Shit, what happened? Un.'_

"Finally awake, I see." a voice spoke up.  
Deidara looked around for the intruder in the room. His eyes stopped on a figure just a few feet away from him. "W-who are you?!" he said with a displeased tone. Right now he didn't care if the person in the room with him was friend or foe; who suddenly goes out of their way to help a random stranger in the woods from dying due to poison?! "Tell me who you are!"

"Hardly the best way to say thank you to someone who just saved your life."  
Deidara grimaced. "I'm not inclined to say thank you. And besides, no one I know would care enough to save my ass from dying! Do you even know who I am?!" Finding strength somewhere inside him, Deidara sat up on the bed. His vision slowly started to return to normal and he was able to focus on the person. When it cleared, however, his mouth dropped. "Y-you?!"

The same red haired male from before; an Akatsuki member. He was sitting nonchalantly on a chair, chocolate brown eyes seemed to hint at a sense of mischief as his hands settled in his lap. "I think you should be getting to know who _I_ am first."  
Deidara growled. "Don't test me! I'll blow your brains out!" He reached into his pocket only to find his bag gone.  
"Looking for this?" the man held up the satchel full of the precious clay he used. "Don't worry. I took care in making sure you don't do anything destructive."  
"Why you...!" Deidara attempted to get out of bed, but his body quickly felt otherwise. "Shit." he put a hand on his head. "Just what the hell did you do to me?!"  
"I injected you with an antidote to take the poison out of your system. Don't worry, the side effects are normal."

Deidara only groaned in agitation. This whole situation was really pissing him off! Not only was his mission foiled due to Zabuza's sudden shenanigans, but now he was captured by one of the Akatsuki; one of the very people he sent out to kill! _'Damn!'_ However, the fact that he hadn't answered his previous question about knowing who he was gave him some relief. That meant that he didn't know he was an assassin. Good.

"Oh and by the way, I know who you are. You are infamous Deidara the Assassin; hired to kill notorious gang members for profit."  
Deidara almost fell out of the bed. Well that went down the drain. So that led him to his next question. "If you know who I am, then why did you save me?"  
At this the man only showed a sly smile and responded, "Who knows?"  
Deidara frowned. This guy was just fucking with him! "I really don't like to play games, un. So if you have some secret plan to kill me, then do it now."  
Sasori shrugged. "Secret plan? Yes, I guess you could say that..."

Suddenly, someone appeared in the room with a static-like sound. They were transparent and seemed like hologram or something. _'Wh-what the hell?'_ Deidara stared a the odd occurrence. The red head suddenly stood up.

"Master Pein." he bowed.  
"Sasori, we are having another meeting. Don't be late."

Just as quickly as the man appeared, he had vanished. Ok, something was definitely not right here. What the hell kind of technique or technology was that?! "Whats going on?" Deidara asked looking to his new _acquaintance_ if you will.

"Seems we must go." he said with a collective sigh.  
"Wait a minute... _we_? I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
"Unfortunately, the choice isn't yours to make."

He suddenly put his hands together and mumbled something Deidara couldn't quite make out. It looked as if he were about to perform some kind of jutsu or technique, but it was nothing Deidara recognized. Suddenly, Deidara's body felt weird; like he was in his body, but at the same time he wasn't. "Whats going on? M-my body." he stood up and looked with shock. "My body's moving on its own!"

"Correct. And you will be accompanying me wherever I go."  
"What?"  
The man smirked. "Now come, Deidara. As you heard before, we cannot be late to our destination."  
As if in response, Deidara's body unwillingly followed behind the man. "D-damn you! What kind of trickery is this!?"  
"By the way," he said, "My name is Sasori. You best do well to remember it."

~:::~

"I see. So Deidara has been captured."  
"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. By a member of the Akatsuki, however, the criminal Zabuza was taken care of."  
"Hmm..." Orochimaru seemed to ponder in thought. "Still though, if they are keeping him alive, this could be a problem. They'll try to get information out of him I'm sure."  
"Doubtful, but possible." Kabuto agreed. "I am sure they will discard of him soon if they have not already. And Deidara isn't one likely to give out information so easily. He has dealt with these situations before; I am sure he is waiting for an opportune moment to strike back."

"Still..." Orochimaru shakily got out of his bed, legs looking as if they would give out on him at any moment. Kabuto quickly gave him a helping hand. "The Akatsuki aren't the type who ask questions first, kill later. They don't stand for anything getting in the way of their plans. Damn!" The man almost fell to the floor; his body losing the strength it had to muster him out of bed. Luckily, Kabuto still had a hold on him.

"Orochimaru-sama, you should get back in bed."  
"Not to worry, Kabuto. I still have just enough strength to work. I just need my special elixir; it'll give me the energy I require."  
"Shall I fetch it for you?"  
"Yes. But escort me to the bathroom first. I am tired of staying in these clothes all day!"

Leading his master to the bathroom, Orochimaru gave his thanks and ordered him to leave. He needed to be left alone and furthermore, needed time to think on how he would work on the rest of his plans, especially now that Deidara had been captured by the Akatsuki gang. There was nothing he himself could do at the moment to attempt at getting him back; he needed someone else to do the job for him. He smiled when he heard soft footsteps approaching behind him. "You know what to do."

~:::~

"Hey! Let me go! Bastard, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"  
Sasori sighed. "Don't you ever shutup?"  
Deidara grunted. "I said let me go! Un. What kind of technique is this? Am I hypnotized?"  
"I guess you could say that, only its just your body. I'm controlling it."  
"What? Controlling it?"

Come to think of it, Deidara kept feeling a weird tingling sensation course through his body. It was as if the very chords of his muscles were being controlled and forced to obey; like he was some puppet on a string. This was freaking him out more than it should be. And just what was the deal with this _Sasori_ guy? He could feel a strange aura coming from him, although he wasn't sure what it was. He also didn't seem to lose his temper very often, going by things in a calm manner, and for some reason, that pissed Deidara off. Exactly who was this guy?

Deidara didn't have time to ponder who his captor was as they approached a waterfall. He looked around in confusion. Was this supposed to be the place where they meet at? Suddenly Sasori closed his eyes and stood still. He placed his middle and index finger parallel to his face and muttered something. Then the ground began to shake.

"Wh-whats going on?" Deidara asked, trying not to lose his balance. The ground continued to shake and suddenly the water of the waterfall began to fade, revealing a hidden entrance to a cave inside. _'This must be their hideout.'_ Deidara made a mental note to himself to remember this place, in case he got the chance to escape. Both males walked forward into the cave. Once inside, the waterfall returned to normal and the entrance was sealed. It was pitch dark; he couldn't even see Sasori in front of him anymore. Suddenly a dim light welcomed their sights. Deidara's mouth dropped. _'What in the world...'_

Candles lit the big entrance to the cave, keeping it dim enough to not warrant any attention should nightfall come, yet bright enough to see figures standing in the background. Deidara suddenly had the lingering feeling to stick close to Sasori and walked further up ahead. The man chuckled. "Don't start getting clingy now."  
"Shutup!"

A chuckle sounded off in the room and Sasori stopped walking. It was then that Deidara realized his body wasn't being controlled anymore. However, he was no fool. He knew that an attempt in trying to run away would only net him back into the clutches of someone else who's not as _nice_ as Sasori if you want to put it that way, or dead. So he stuck with the option of not venturing far off. He got the feeling that the only way he _was_ going to stay alive was by sticking to this man's side; even if he was the enemy.

"See you've got another one, Sasori." A baritone voice sounded off. Deidara looked around to see where the voice was coming from. A very tall man with pale skin, piercing eyes with gill-like markings under them, and sharp dagger-like teeth appeared out of the darkness. There was a large looking weapon on his back wrapped in bandages and Deidara could have sworn he saw it move. "Heheh, he's barely got any power. Hardly a snack for my sword, Samehada." The sword on his back made a weird noise and squirmed. Ok, who the fuck- no _what the fuck_ was this guy?! He looked like the human version of a shark!

"Who the hell are you calling weak! I could kill your ass before you even blinked."  
"What the hell did you say?!" he grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt. "You little shit. Do you know who I am?"  
"Ugly as fuck?"  
The man growled. "What?!"

Sasori sighed as he listened to the two childishly exchange words. Although it was kind of cute how pissed off Deidara got so easily. It seemed he was always looking for a fight; speaking before he thought. He might be some fun to keep around as his new puppet after all, especially after being kicked around, experiencing near-death and still having the nerve to talk to one of the most powerful members of the Akatsuki.

"Thats enough, you two." A woman spoke out. She had blue hair with a paper rose in it. "Master Pein is here."  
"Who? Master Pein?"  
"Shutup!" the man smacked Deidara on the back of his head. "Or I'll make you into fish food!"  
"Tch." Deidara winced, rubbing his neck.

Just like before, a hologram appeared. It was the same man from before. Deidara couldn't quite make out his physical features, but there were piercings all over his face. The woman stood next to him compliantly, as if she were a dog at its master's feet. The man started to speak.

"We will be moving our location again. It seems Orochimaru and his henchman are getting more persistent."  
_'What? Orochimaru?'_ Deidara thought to himself. He continued to listen.  
"It is becoming quite a bother. I ask all of you to watch your back and take care to make sure no one hears of our plans. Or," he paused, "You shall have me to deal with. Understood?"  
Everyone responded with "Yes, Master Pein."  
"We will set off to our new hideout tomorrow night. Make sure all preparations are complete before then." Suddenly Pein looked at Deidara. He didn't say a word, only stared at the blonde in silence for a moment.  
"What? Got something to say?!"  
"How dare you speak to Master Pein that way!" The blue haired woman bellowed as she took out a kunai.  
"Enough, Konan." he ordered.  
"Huh?" she lowered her arm. "Y-yes, Master."  
"I wish to see you and Sasori privately tonight."  
"Yes." Sasori nodded.

With that, Pein disappeared the same way he had did before. No smoke, magic, tricks or anything. He just vanished. Everything was getting too weird for Deidara. He didn't know what was going on, or what the Akatsuki's _plans_ were. But upon mention of Orochimaru's name, it had to mean something. He had a feeling there was more to this mysterious gang than meets the eye. And to make things worse, he was captured by them. Now the only question was, what were they going to do with him?


	3. You Belong To Me

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go, dammit!" Deidara was just about tired of being controlled by this freak! No matter how many times he said wouldn't run away, there was no convincing the man. Although he couldn't blame him; Deidara _was_ a high ranking assassin sent to kill him after all. But that didn't stop him from trying. "You know its not very nice to force your guests to do things!"

Sasori sighed. He waved his hand and Deidara was thrown harshly on a small cot. He found it a bit interesting how each of the Akatsuki members had their own part of the hideout to rest in. Sort of like an addition if you will; not necessarily a room, but it still offered privacy. Sasori leaned against the wall and looked at Deidara. "Do you know why I'm keeping you alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe you've got some kind of ulterior motive to use me?" Deidara said matter of factly, sitting himself up on the cot. It had to be the only reason why he was taken hostage. Either that or they were going to gain information out of him, which he wasn't going to succumb to doing so easily. It would take more than just the control of his body for that.

"Hmm, something like that..." Sasori said, a smirk playing on his face. Literally since he laid eyes on this man, he found him to be very _interesting_ to say the least. True he was going to use him in some way or another, even had the thought of turning him into another one of his precious puppets as a simple tool for combat. However, something about Deidara intrigued him. As a high grade assassin, one would think he'd be taking more caution now that he was in the clutches of the enemy, yet the blonde looked as if he didn't give one single fuck. So Sasori set it out upon himself to interrogate him a little; just as an attempt to get to know him, something he seldom did.

"Hey, brat, when did you start working for Orochimaru?"  
Deidara scowled. "Who are you calling a brat, un?!"  
"Shut up and answer my question." he raised his hand, "Or I'll do something unpleasant to that body of yours."  
Deidara was taken aback by that comment. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
"Well, I could just slowly gut you out, drain your blood and make you into another one of my puppets. I think it'd be interesting to hear you scream in agony while I make you into something useful other than that smart mouth of yours."

Deidara felt a chill go up his spine. He wasn't serious, was he? Actually, he did notice a few of these mannequin-like parts spread out amongst the floor of the living quarter. Were those... no, it couldn't be. They didn't even look like real body parts; they looked like they were carved from regular wood.

"And once I'm done maiming all that pretty flesh, I'll petrify you and shine you up to my liking. And those pretty blue eyes of yours; I think before anything I'd start with those first. Pluck them right out of your skull!" Sasori's face suddenly took on a more maniacal appearance. For the first time in a long time, Deidara felt genuine fear. However, he wasn't going to let a guy like this intimidate him!

"Yeah, yeah. And then what? You think it'd be that easy? Tch." He frowned. "I'll come back to kick your ass in the afterlife. You wouldn't even suspect a thing!" he laughed. He held onto that confidence, showing Sasori that simple words weren't going to persuade him. He was an assassin after all; things such as death meant nothing to him.

"You really are a peculiar one indeed." Sasori said, walking his way to the cot. "Maybe I wont kill you after all. Maybe..." he leaned down and cupped Deidara's chin in his hand. "I'll just make you my slave instead."  
Deidara suddenly saw something in those chocolate brown eyes, and he seemed to hesitate a reaction as Sasori continued to smirk and stare at him. Eventually, he snapped out of the trance, smacking Sasori's hand away. "I'm not anyone's fucking tool to order around!"

"I beg to differ." Sasori suddenly pushed Deidara down to the cot, positioning himself on top of him. He snapped his fingers and once again captured Deidara's body in that special technique of control.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasori smirked and slid his hand under Deidara's shirt. "Heh, you've got pretty good skin. Wonder what would happen if I marked it all up?" He sneered and rubbed a thumb over one of Deidara's nipples, watching him react.  
"Wh-what? St-stop! I'm not into guys!" he warned.

However, Sasori ignored him and leaned down, issuing a bite on Deidara's neck near his pulse spot. This caused him to fluster and he squinted his eyes closed, a blush developing on his face. "Hn, are you sure you're not into guys?" Sasori snaked his hand down lower, fingertips brushing over the small bulge of Deidara's pants. "Because you sure seem to be feeling something. Does it feel nice when I do this?" He rubbed his palm over Deidara's crotch, and the blonde bit his lip, holding back a moan.

"B-bastard! Un." If his body weren't under control, he would have kicked the red head square in the face as hard as he could. And then blow up those perverted hands of his; actually, that was a good idea. He made a note to make sure that was the first thing he did when he got his clay back. He flinched when he felt Sasori lick his cheek; moving dangerously close to his mouth. Instinctively, Deidara turned his head to the side.

"What, never been kissed before?" Sasori smirked.  
"Not by someone like you!" he hissed.  
"I see. Then," he grabbed Deidara's face and turned it forward. "Let this be a first." he planted his lips on top of the blonde's, which made him falter in surprise. Deidara's eyes were wide and he desperately tried to push Sasori away, but he was still under the control of his jutsu.

_'D-damn him!'_ He felt his tongue plunge inside of his mouth and he let out a bitter moan. There was no way in hell this was happening! There was no fucking way he was kissing or fucking a guy! Gathering all the willpower and frustration he had, Deidara managed to turn his head to the side again, gasping for air and then pushing Sasori off. "What the hell! I said stop!" he wiped his mouth.

Sasori looked shocked for a moment. No one had ever broken through his jutsu before. It seemed he would have to be using a tighter leash. "Bad slave!" he grinned, flicking his fingers. "Now I'm going to have to punish you." He grinned as suddenly Deidara's hands and feet were bound by some sort of transparent strings.  
"What the fuck?! No, st- _mph_!"

"Sasori." Konan walked in. "Master Pein wishes to see you."  
Sasori lifted his head and looked at Konan, licking his lips as his mouth parted from Deidara's. He sighed as he got up. "Too bad." he snapped his fingers, releasing the hold on him. "Looks like I'll have to play with you later."  
Deidara sat up and growled at the red head. "Fucking sicko!" he shouted as both members left the room.

He couldn't believe what just happened! Being held down and forced on by another guy. He swore to blow the brains out of that damn pervert if it was the last thing he did!

~:::~

"You wished to see me?"  
"Yes. It is about that assassin you've brought with you." Pein stated simply. "What is your intention for bringing him?"  
"Intention?" Sasori blinked. "I have none."  
"That is different of you to say." Konan added, giving him a slightly suspicious look. "Its not like you to take someone without killing them. Is he going to be your newest addition to your collection?"  
"Perhaps." Sasori responded. "But I think I am going to find other uses for him."  
"Normally I do not care what you do," Pein intervened, "But if you keep him alive, it could cause problems. He works for Orochimaru; I'm certain that another one of his familiars will come lurking around. We will not be able to hide in silence if that happens."  
"Do not worry," Sasori reassured. "Whatever happens to or involves Deidara will be my responsibility."

Both Konan and Pein looked at Sasori with a hint of curiosity. It was peculiar for him indeed to volunteer or make such a choice; normally he didn't care what happened to his newest subjects he brought in so long as they made a good puppet to fight with. Though the fact that Deidara was still flesh and blood and not petrified wood was different to say the least.

"Fine." Pein finally agreed. "Remember your words." With that statement, the man disappeared.  
Konan then had something to say. "Are you planning to garner information out of him? Since he worked for Orochimaru, I am sure he can be of help for our plan."  
"Perhaps. But I don't think even he knows of Orochimaru's intentions. We will just have to wait and see." Sasori turned to leave. "Besides, I think I'm going to enjoy making him my new _pet_ for the time being."

~:::~

Deidara scowled as he walked about the strange, dark hideout. He knew that he probably shouldn't be venturing out, but he'd be damned if he stayed in that same place to get molested by that guy again! He gritted his teeth; just thinking about it made his blood boil. _'Just wait. I'll show you what happens when you fuck with me.'_

"Damn it, Kakuzu!" a man's voice sounded. "You and your damn obsession with money. When are you gonna let me kill something already?!"

Deidara looked over at the commotion in curiosity. A man with silver hair, and a red triple-bladed scythe hooked to his back walked agitatedly behind another person. Although Deidara couldn't make out who they were due to them wearing a mask and a hood, he did manage to get a glimpse of their eyes; a haunting green color that if stared into for too long could pull you into something you couldn't escape from.

"Quit with your damn whining, Hidan." the man Deidara assumed to be _Kakuzu_ said.  
"Tch. I'm just tired of doing these fucking grab and go missions with you. I'm here to kill, not to be your personal assistant!" Suddenly Hidan stopped walking when he saw Deidara. He frowned. "The fuck are you looking at?"  
Deidara grimaced. "Certainly not your ugly face! Un."  
In little under a second, Hidan had Deidara pinned against the wall with his hand wrapped tightly around his throat. "What the fuck did you say to me?" Deidara struggled to breathe. Hidan smirked and squeezed his throat tighter. "Say, Kakuzu..." he said, "You think this one's worth something? Think he'd be worth more dead or alive?"  
Kakuzu just stared blankly, not even bothering to try to stop him from strangling the blonde to death. Although his question was thought-provoking; as a criminal who made profit from killing other criminals, just how much _was_ he worth? Kakuzu seemed to have an interest in him now.  
"You know what me and my partner specialize in?" Hidan said, getting a kick out of Deidara clawing at his hand to let go. "Putting fucking smart mouths like you in their place!"

"F-fuck you!" Deidara choked out.  
"What'd you fucking say?!"

Deidara kicked him in the chest which caused the male to grunt and loosen his grip. Using this to his advantage, he was able to land another good kick to his chin, making him lose the hold on his throat. Once on his feet, he punched the male hard, sending him tumbling back a few steps. Deidara smirked. Now who was the tough guy.

Hidan growled and glared at Deidara. "Ok, now you've pissed me off!" He grabbed the scythe from behind his back and instead of coming after him to swing it like Deidara expected, he threw it; the scythe was attached to a metal chain.  
_'Shit!'_ Deidara just barely managed to dodge it.

"Keep still you fucking rat! I'm gonna have fun slicing and dicing that piece of shit you call a body!" He aimed for Deidara again, who managed to do a backflip and narrowly miss it. "I'll hack each body part off one at a time! Then watch you scream in pain until you fucking bleed out!"

_'Dammit!'_ Deidara kept dodging the deadly blade; it didn't help that he couldn't fight back without the use of his clay or weapons since Sasori confiscated them. This guy's blood and entrails would have decorated the place by now.  
"Grr! Keep still!" This time Hidan chased him, holding the scythe in the air. He studied the way Deidara moved and maneuvered his way around. Instead of aiming directly at him, he threw the scythe to the ceiling. Deidara stopped to see where it would go. When it came back down, it ricocheted off of four different angles, each nowhere near where Deidara was.  
He laughed. "A blind person could aim better than you!"

Hidan only chuckled. When he yanked the chain back, it suddenly pulled inward. By the time the assassin realized what was going on, it was too late. He had been wrapped around in the chain and made immobile. Desperately he tried to squirm free, but it was for naught.

"Heheh, caught ya!" Hidan held the scythe over his shoulder and walked towards the blonde who stood and watched him with glaring blue eyes. "Now to finish the job!" he brought the weapon down, laughing maniacally. Looked like this would be it.

"Enough!" a voice demanded. Wait, Deidara knew that voice. He looked around; it was Sasori. He had his hand held out in front of him, and his fingers were curled.  
"Wh-what?" Hidan couldn't bring his arms down; his weapon was literally centimeters from impaling Deidara's head. "What the fuck, Sasori?! Lemme go! I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson!"  
Sasori frowned. "Don't touch him." He efficiently waved his arm to the side, and Hidan was thrown back against the cave wall so hard, that it sounded like a meteorite crashing.  
_'Holy shit.'_ If that didn't kill him, nothing did.  
"Ow! Fuck! What the hell is your problem?!" Hidan dragged himself out of the hole, coughing from the dust cloud of the collision; there was barely a scratch on him. "Since when the hell do you care who I kill?!"  
Sasori simply stood there, glaring at the man. His normally calm and composed expression was nowhere to be found in those daunting brown eyes. "He belongs to me." Was all he simply stated before turning to leave. "Touch him again, and I'll kill you."

As he walked by Deidara, the blonde's heart skipped; his blood ran cold. _'Wh-what the hell are these people?!'_ He thought. How could anyone have survived an impact like that? More importantly... he snapped out of his state of bewilderment and turned around. "Hey, what the hell do you mean _I belong to you_? Hey bastard, don't ignore me!" He angrily followed after the red head.

"Hmph." Hidan pouted. "You see that, Kakuzu? I try to help the guy out by killing that useless rat and he has the nerve to treat me like that!" He put his scythe away. "All I know is that guy had better watch his back!"


	4. Sleeping with the Enemy

"What the hell were you talking about, _I belong to you_?!"  
Sasori turned around and slammed his hand on the wall, centimeters away from Deidara's face. "I meant just that. You are mine. Did I not say that from now on you will be accompanying me wherever I go?"  
"Tch!" Deidara frowned. "I don't know whats going on inside that head of yours," he pushed Sasori from in front of him, "But I refuse to be your guinea pig! Find someone else!"  
Sasori crossed his arms. "Furthermore, I'd appreciate it if you at least stayed alive and in one piece."  
"Why? So you can make me your puppet?" he scowled, sitting on the bed.

"Well not only that..." Sasori ventured towards him and caressed his cheek. "But I did mention that you would be my _slave_ as well, did I not?" He grinned, stroking a finger over the smooth, opaque skin. Deidara couldn't stop the light dust of pink that appeared on his face. Of course, how could he forget about _that_!

"Listen, you pervert!" He said smacking away the red head's hand, "Like I said, I'm not just some toy you can screw around with! And I don't roll that way with guys."  
"You keep saying that yet," Sasori leaned down putting both hands on Deidara's thighs, "You reacted so well." Without warning he pushed the blonde to the cot and attacked the flesh of his neck; suckling that savory skin greedily. Deidara cringed at the feeling and tried to retaliate by putting his hands on Sasori's shoulders to push him off, but this only made the man more aggressive. When he felt a nip near his collarbone, he gasped. Sasori chuckled at his reaction and continued the molestation of the wiley assassin. "Look, I'm not even controlling you this time." Both of Sasori's hands were under Deidara's shirt, thumbs circling around the pink buds while palms kept him pressed down. When the fuck did his hands even move there?! Deidara's face flustered more. "Is it possible that you've already become used to my touch?"

_'Shit!'_ Deidara didn't know what the explanation was, but his body was obviously liking what was being done. However, there was no way in hell he was giving this man the satisfaction he so dearly desired. He had to do something; Sasori seemed to be getting more daunting. "H-hey, stop!" Sasori started to nibble on his ear lobe, before licking the outer shell. One of his hands dove into the blonde's pants, moving daringly close to his inner thighs. Damn it, if he didn't do anything, he was going to get raped! Deidara bit his lip before finally having enough strength to push him away. "I said stop dammit! Un." Although when he saw the _very_ displeased look on Sasori's face, he knew he had to act quickly.

_'Damn it, now what do I say?'_ Deidara pondered before a thought swiftly came to mind. "You wanted to know why I started working for Orochimaru, right? Answer my questions first and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Deidara felt a sharp sting in his stomach. Never had he ever used the option of exchanging information as a tactic to get out of a sticky situation, but this particular one had him teetering on edge. In his opinion, being fucked by another guy was worse than being killed!

Sasori smirked. _'That was easier than I thought.'_ he got up and moved to sit on a chair across from him. "Fine. What is it you want to know?"

Deidara also had a smirk playing on his face. All he had to do was ask what the Akatsuki were planning and what their involvement with Orochimaru was, then he would just say a lie along the lines of _'Oh I just work for the guy. I don't know anything.'_ For a member of such a ruthless gang, Sasori was nowhere near as smart as Deidara expected. "Ok, why is Orochimaru and his henchman after you?" he asked, crossing his legs over. "Is he involved in these _plans_ of yours I keep hearing about?"

"Why wouldn't his henchmen be after us?" Sasori countered with his own question. "We're a callous group with unique abilities that rival the work of his own."  
Deidara raised an eyebrow. "That rival the work of his own?"  
"Haven't you noticed? We're different from other ninja. We can do things that others can not and as you have witnessed before, we can take heavy damage without suffering serious injuries."

He was right. When he fought Hidan, he noticed that the man was easily able to take hits without so much as flinching from the pain. Not just Hidan either; but other members of the Akatsuki all had these mysterious attributes about them. It was kind of... weird to say the least. Granted Deidara himself could manipulate certain powers such as the use of his clay, but it was nothing that could surpass the techniques these people had. Wait, what was he saying; his technique was art! Of course it surpassed them! So he went on to his next question.

"Then whats the big deal with raiding his hideouts? He said that your gang is always causing trouble for him."  
Sasori shook his head. "That is nothing important right now." He leaned forward on the chair. "Now you'll be answering my question."  
Deidara scoffed. "There's nothing to know! I only work for him, thats it. What, did you think you could get some top secret information outta me?" he chuckled. Though in all honesty, Deidara really didn't know much about Orochimaru other than the fact that he was always ill and bed-ridden. Then there was Kabuto. Well, he was a mystery in itself. All he really seemed to do was get medicine and be Orochimaru's little lap dog. "Besides, even if I did know anything, what makes you think I'd be willing to tell _you_?" He glared.

"Because you wouldn't want me doing _this_ to you..." he grabbed the back of Deidara's head and kissed him. The blonde flinched and shoved him off.  
"Damn it!" he growled, wiping his mouth. "If you fucking touch me again, I'm going to rip out your tongue!" Sasori continued to look at him. "S-seriously, I don't anything about the guy! I'm strictly business with him!"  
"Ok, I choose to believe you... for now." he got out of the chair and grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt.  
"H-hey, what-"  
Sasori threw him to the floor. "Move, brat. This is _my_ bed after all. Make yourself comfortable somewhere else."  
"Tch." Deidara stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't want to sleep anywhere near you!"  
"Good." Sasori nodded. "Because theres one thing you should know about me: I can be a rather impatient person. I hate making others wait, and I hate having to be kept waiting." he grinned before lying down on the cot. He said nothing else and rolled over with his back turned.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. _'Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ He groaned and walked out of the room. He mumbled angrily to himself, tired of having to put up with this precocious bullshit. He leaned against the wall of the cave, looking to the seemingly endless ceiling above. It didn't matter if he got rest or not; how could he even bat an eye if he was going to be sleeping with the enemy?

~:::~

The morning after came as quickly as the night had faded. Deidara was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed softly. With the unlimited possibilities of someone sneaking up on him, he refused to let his guard down and instead spent the entirety of the night listening. As an assassin, he had to remain aloof of his surroundings, no matter how tempting the need for sleep was. Although, he will admit, the feeling was starting to creep up on him. But he'd be damned if he acted careless now! Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approached him.

"Hmm, is he sleeping?" Deidara felt someone poking him. When the poking continued, he opened his eyes and glared at the person in front of him. They flinched. "Ah, s-sorry! Tobi thought you were sleeping!" the person said rather childishly.  
Deidara continued to glare at him, not liking the fact that his _peace_ had been disturbed. And who was this person anyway? They wore an orange mask and... well that was pretty much it other than the black and red Akatsuki robe. Deidara groaned. "Buzz off, kid. I don't have time to play with you."  
"Aah, Deidara-sempai is so mean!" he said pitifully.

_'Who the hell is he calling sempai?'_ And to further _brighten_ Deidara's mood was the appearance of Sasori venturing his way towards him. _'Great. Now what does he want?'_  
"Here, brat. Put this on." Sasori held out an Akatsuki robe with a ring on top.  
Deidara grimaced. "Why the fuck would I want to wear that? Un. And stop calling me a brat!"  
"Consider yourself part of the Akatsuki. From now on, you'll be doing whatever tasks we ask of you." he smirked.  
"Tch! You wish!"  
"Just put it on." he shoved it into his chest. "You don't need to take off your current clothes; the robe can go on top."  
"Who said I was wearing it?"  
Sasori gave him a corner-eyed look. "Shall I _make_ you put it on?"

Deidara faltered. "I-I don't fucking need your help! Un." He snatched the robe from the red head and reluctantly started to put it on. The sleeves were a little long, but other than that, it fit him nicely.  
"Here, Deidara-sempai, you dropped this." The masked Akatsuki handed him a ring.  
He looked at the accessory curiously. The kanji for _green_ was engraved into the teal jewel. He wasn't sure exactly what it was supposed to mean, but he put it on anyway.  
"Wow, Deidara-sempai looks really good! Don't you agree, Sasori?"

Sasori didn't respond to his question and turned to leave.  
"W-wait, Sasori! Tobi wants to go outside!"  
He sighed. "Not right now, Tobi."  
"B-but Tobi is tired of being cooped up in this gloomy cave!" he cried.  
Sasori groaned. "Fine, then take the brat with you." He gestured towards Deidara.  
"What?" Deidara grumbled. "I'm not here to babysit!"  
"Come on, Deidara-sempai! Its a great day out!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him towards the entrance.  
"Hey, wait! Let me go, I never agreed to this!" Surprisingly, Tobi had a strong grip for a kid... if he even was a kid.

Sasori seemed amused at the situation, standing and watching as Tobi pulled the assassin around. It seemed things in the group would be getting a little bit more interesting now.

~:::~

Deidara groaned as he was lugged around _again_ against his will. Seriously, if one more person so much as looked at him, that was it! He was going to blow the entire continent up! As the two ninja walked outside, Deidara's eyes were hit by the blaring sunlight. _'Fuck, that hurts.'_ After spending so much time in that damn cave, his vision needed time to readjust. Just as previously, the entrance behind the waterfall was sealed and hidden from view. Deidara began to wonder if there was some kind of technique used to trigger the way into the hideout. Obviously only members of the Akatsuki knew how to do it, but he still didn't know what the trick behind it was.

"Aah, the sun feels nice!" Tobi mused, waving his arms around.  
_'Whats with this guy?'_ Deidara asked himself, watching Tobi as he ran around the area getting fascinated by little things that made no sense what so ever. And then Deidara realized; he was _outside_.

Outside with no cave walls, no Akatsuki members (besides Tobi), _no one controlling his body_... He was almost a free man. He frowned. _Almost_ a free man. No doubt Sasori let him venture out just to mock him. Sure it'd be easy to knock this kid out and make a run for it, but Deidara had the lingering feeling that was just what Sasori would be expecting him to do._ 'That bastard.'_ He sighed. The devious red head probably had some kind of leash on him that he didn't know about. Not only that, but Deidara was now wearing the Akatsuki attire; he probably wouldn't even make it to the next village before a skilled bounty hunter shot him down. Deciding that there would be no point in attempting to escape, Deidara sat down on a nearby boulder. _'Just wait. I'll get out of here soon enough!'_

"Hey, Deidara-sempai," Tobi skipped over to the blonde, "What kind of tricks can you do? Can you make puppets like Sasori? Can you jump really high, or run really fast? I bet you're really strong!"  
Deidara stared at him. _'If I had my clay right now...'_  
"I bet Deidara-sempai's really awesome! Tobi wants to see him fight!" he nodded.  
"How about I just smash your face into this rock?"  
Tobi flinched. "Th-that would be really painful! Tobi doesn't want that!"  
_'How the hell is this guy an Akatsuki member?!'_ Suddenly Deidara saw something sparkle in the distance. "Tobi, watch out!"

Although before the masked Akatsuki could so much as flinch, he hit the ground; a kunai embedded in his forehead.  
"Shit! Tobi!" Deidara got down on the ground and shook him violently. "Hey! Come on you can't die! I'm not taking the blame for this shit!" Deidara suddenly jumped back as another kunai hit the ground, just barely missing him.

He looked up and a person with long black hair, a white mask concealing their face, and an outfit that consisted of the color brown with white trim appeared. They stood there for a moment, holding another kunai in their hand before pointing it forward. "Deidara, prepare to die!"


	5. No More Waiting

"Who are you!" Deidara demanded, getting into a defensive stance.  
"You killed Zabuza!" the person hissed.  
_'Zabuza?'_ Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. You must be another one of his thugs! Come to enact your revenge, eh?" he smirked. Truth is, he had been itching for a fight. However, since he didn't have any of his weapons, it looked like he might have to face this guy in close combat; one of his weaknesses when it came to battle. But he wasn't going to back down that easily.

The stranger didn't move; they stood there silently, grasping the kunai tighter in their hand. "I will avenge Master Zabuza!" The person bellowed. In the blink of an eye, they charged at Deidara, coming dead at him with the weapon in their hand.  
_'Shit, he's fast!'_ Deidara managed to just _barely_ dodge the attack; the tear in his cloak was proof of that. He backed up against a tree. He saw something move in the background. _'Damn, how did he get behind me?!'_ Caught off guard, he was stabbed in the chest. "Ah, shit!" Deidara fell to his knees, putting his hand over the wound. "You're pretty agile, I'll give you that..." he said, pulling out the kunai. "But theres no way in hell I'm losing to someone like you!"

"Hmph. Its already too late for you to be making threats like that. This is the end for you!" They charged at Deidara again, coming with full-on speed.  
_'Damn it, what do I do? He's coming too fast, I can't-'_

_'CLINK!'_

Something suddenly stopped the masked ninja's attack. Deidara looked up, and his eyes widened. _'Wh..what the hell is that?!'_ Holding back the rogue ninja, a human-like puppet floated over him. It wielded a sword in its right hand, with rough brown hair and a long cape.  
"Can't you ever stay out of trouble, brat?"  
Deidara turned his head to glare at the red head standing off in the distance. "I didn't need your help! Un."

The masked ninja hopped back a few feet. "Sasori." he looked blankly at the man. "I was not expecting you to show up so soon, but now that you are here," he held the kunai up to his chin, "I can take both of you out!"  
Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Haku."

_'Haku?'_ Deidara repeated in his mind. So thats who this guy was? Shakily, Deidara stood up, and dashed alongside Sasori, getting into a fighting position.  
"If you're going to fight, at least make yourself useful." Sasori tossed Deidara his satchel of clay.  
He caught it in his hand. "Hell yeah! Now we're talking!"  
Haku swung his arm. "I will not show you any mercy!"  
"Shall I distract him while you-"  
Deidara growled. "Didn't I already say I don't need your help?!"

The blonde sped off, leaving Sasori to look at him meagerly. He sighed_._

The two ninja were locked in combat, both glaring each other down, before pushing back. "You can't win! I _will_ avenge Master Zabuza!"  
"Yeah, keep dreaming kid!" Deidara suddenly shifted to the left, and dashed for an incoming attack, which Haku flawlessly dodged. He retaliated by throwing a shuriken at him. Deidara hopped up on a tree branch. Haku chuckled. _'The fuck's so funny?'_ Deidara turned around and flinched upon seeing the boy behind him. "How the hell?!" He quickly sprung away, only to be hit hard in the arm. He fell to the ground. "Ouch! Dammit!" He glared at Haku.

The boy laughed. "Its going to be way too easy to kill you!"  
_'How the fuck does he keep appearing behind me?!'_  
"I know your every move." he grinned.

"Deidara, do not be deceived." Sasori suddenly spoke. "This is all a ploy." He held up three shuriken and threw them; the sound of glass shattering was heard.  
Deidara's eyes widened. "Mirrors!?" He gritted his teeth. "How dare you make a fool out of me!"  
"Hmph." Haku pointed. "It doesn't matter; I can still take you out even though my secret technique has been revealed!"  
"And besides," Sasori added, "I don't think you can be any more of a fool than you already are, Deidara."  
"Who's side are you on?!" he screamed.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you said you could handle it?" Sasori shrugged. "However, my patience is getting rather thin. So how about you quit being intolerant and get this over with already?" Sasori flicked his fingers, and the puppet he was controlling moved in front of him.  
"F-fine!" Deidara reluctantly agreed. "Just stay out of my way!"

"Lets go!" Haku and Deidara clashed again, with Deidara gaining an upper hand by punching the ninja in his stomach, sending him flying back. But just as quickly, he kicked off against a tree and landed another hit to the side of Deidara's body. Just then, Sasori's puppet flew above them, and swung the sword it wielded. Barely, the masked ninja missed the near-fatal attack; the sleeve of his shirt tore off. He landed on the ground.

"Is that the best you've got?"  
Deidara smirked. "Kid, theres one thing you should know about me. My art," he snapped his fingers, "Is a bang!"  
For a moment Haku looked confused until he saw a clay figure crawling on his mask. "NO-"

The only thing heard after that was an explosion and shrill screaming as Haku kicked and squirmed on the ground from the pieces of his mask embedded in his face. He cried angrily as he covered his face with both hands; pieces had gouged into his eyes hindering his vision. The only thing he saw was the color red. "D-damn you, Deidara! Where the hell are you?! I'll kill you!"  
"Tch." the blonde turned around as more of his clay minions climbed all over the boy's writhing frame. "_Katsu._"

The sunny sky above was temporarily turned cloudy with droplets of crimson raining down. Sasori scowled when a finger landed on his shoulder. "You call _that_ art?" he dusted the appendage off. "If anything, its just another mess to clean up." he mumbled.  
"Hey, I don't go around judging your work!" He wavered. "Besides, I- _oof!_" Deidara tripped over Tobi's body.  
The masked Akatsuki sat up and yawned. "That was a good nap!" he jumped suddenly when he saw blood splattered on his clothes. "Wh-whats all this red stuff on Tobi?!"  
Deidara almost paled. "What the fuck?!"  
"Oh hi, Deidara-sempai! Did you want to nap with Tobi, too?"  
"Tobi, now is not the time for you to play around. Get back inside the hideout." Sasori ordered, putting his puppet away.  
"Aw, but Tobi wants to stay outside!"

"Wait, so you were alive this entire time? But that kunai..."  
"Huh?" Tobi pulled the kunai out. "Its a good thing Tobi's headband protected him!" he pointed; the metal plated ninja band he wore was behind his mask. "Was Deidara-sempai worried?"  
Deidara glared at Tobi and suddenly the man was sent sky-high from an explosion.  
Sasori shook his head. "Be gentle with him. He's not resistant to everything."

"Whatever." Deidara grimaced as he made his way back to the hideout's entrance. Suddenly, something pulsed through his body and he knelt on one knee. He held his right arm, face contorted into an expression of pain. _'Damn, I guess that guy hit me harder than I thought.'_ Quickly, he stood back up and continued to walk towards the hideout. Sasori watched him with interest.

Hidden from view in the distance, two ninja surveyed as the battle ended. Both were wearing masks that covered their mouths and black cloaks. "Seems Haku has been eliminated." one of them spoke up.  
"Nothing but an act of foolishness!" the other frowned. "He should have just stuck with the original mission!"  
"Lets go. We have to report to Mizuki." With a nod, the two ninja disappeared.

~:::~

"Hey, what the hell was all that noise outside?!" Hidan yelled.  
"None of your business!" Deidara replied.  
Hidan ran up to the assassin. "You still looking for a fucking fight, blondie?"  
"It was nothing of importance." Sasori said. "However, someone should clean up the scattered remains."  
Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Scattered remains? You mean there was bloodshed involved and you didn't invite me?! Tch." He pouted, watching as Deidara and Sasori disappeared further into the cave. He gave a curious look. "I don't know why he acts so fucking weird with that new guy. If it were anyone else, he'd be dead!"

Settling in the room, Deidara sat down on a chair, still holding his right arm. Upon further notice, he realized he wasn't able to fully move it; he could curl his fingers, but that was about it. Any little movement he made increased the pain and he winced, stomping his foot on the ground.

"If you're going to keep groaning and making noise," Sasori lamented, "Then at least let me see."  
"I told you, I'm fine! Un."  
"Yeah, yeah.." Sasori keened as he grabbed Deidara by the scruff of his shirt, "Just lie down for a moment." he ordered, starting to unzip Deidara's robe.  
"Hey, what are you doing?!"  
"How else am I supposed to help you if I can't see the physical damage?" In one swift pull, the robe came off. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips when Deidara trembled slightly from the cold draft it emitted. However, when Deidara saw him, he frowned.  
"The fuck are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." the auspicious expression remained on his face as he observed the damage. Carefully, he picked up Deidara's right arm, giving it a light squeeze near the base of his shoulder. The blonde hissed in reaction to the pain. Sasori did the same thing again, only this time he squeezed harder, attempting to determine whether or not it was dislocated. "Ah, I see." he nodded. Suddenly, he put one hand on Deidara's upper arm, and the other on his shoulder blade. "This might hurt."

_'SNAP!'_

Nothing but a loud yelp and a fury of curses left the blonde's mouth. "Are you trying to fucking kill me?!" he screamed, grinding his teeth in reaction to the pain.  
"You're fine." he assured. "Just don't do anything else to knock it back out of place. I'll wrap gauze around it to compress the swelling." Reluctantly, Deidara allowed the red head to treat him; even if he was causing him more pain than relief.

"Your wound here already seems to be healing." Sasori noted, pressing a bandage to the the wound on his chest where Haku had previously stabbed him. Although, he thought something about it seemed weird. A stab wound to his chest just beneath the fourth rib; and it was deep enough to reach his lung. However, he seemed to be breathing normally, as if the injury hadn't hindered him at all. Perhaps it was just his resilience. Sasori decided to disregard the speculation.

"Alright, you can move now." Deidara groaned, shifting his body over. He really didn't like being touched by this freak, let alone allowing him to bandage him up. _'Although, he did save my life...'_ That was another thought Deidara pondered. Why exactly _did_ Sasori save him? He couldn't seem to think of a logical reason other than the man wanting to fulfill his own needs, but still. Deidara was snapped from his thoughts when Sasori was suddenly looming over him again. _'Does he not know what personal space is?'_

He flinched when Sasori stroked the long bang away from his eye, getting a full view of his face as azure blue eyes stared back at brown ones; then the same hand snaked down to cup his chin. Without a moment's notice, the red head leaned down and kissed him. Deidara groaned. _'Not this again! Why does he keep doing this!?'_ He managed to break the kiss, leaning back on the bed. "Are you really going to take advantage of someone with a broken arm?" he scowled.

"Its your fault for making yourself so vulnerable." Sasori tsked. "And besides, I did say before..." He smiled, bringing his face closer to Deidara's, before stopping to whisper in his ear, "_I don't like to be kept waiting._"

Grabbing Deidara's left arm and pinning above his head, Sasori fervently began to slide the assassin's pants down his hips. Deidara's face turned red, and he immediately tried to fight back, but in his current condition, it didn't offer him much justice. "H-hey, stop it you pervert!" Fighting with words seemed to be his only defense, but nothing he said would provoke the red head into letting him go. "Damn it, you'll regret th-" he was silenced by Sasori's mouth connecting to his; moaning bitterly when he once again felt that daunting tongue plunging its way inside. He didn't even notice that his pants were now lowered to his knees. Sasori wasted no time fondling the sensitive appendage between his legs.

Deidara cringed and his eyes shut closed, trying desperately to fight the sudden jolt of pleasure that went up his spine. _'No fucking way! No fucking way a guy is doing this to me!'_ He was starting to find himself more and more breathless as Sasori forcefully continued the sloppy french kiss on him, before finally allowing the blonde air. As he reclaimed his breathing, Sasori planted kisses along the side of his jawline, before continuing to brisk his lips ghost-like to his chest.

"Such flawless skin..." he murmured, licking a circle around one of his nipples before suckling on it. Deidara bit his lip; he couldn't abstain how good it felt. This man seemed to know every spot on his body that made him hotter, wanton. Damn it, why couldn't he fight him; any more and he was going to fall into an abyss he couldn't escape from. His stomach twitched when Sasori traced the firm lines of his abs with his tongue. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to feel good or not but he couldn't stop the moan that sounded from his throat as the red head treaded down lower, and _lower_. Deidara's face flustered more and his body heat intensified. And before he could even protest, he suddenly found himself enveloped in a slick heat.

He clenched his teeth, tossing his head to the side; Sasori's experienced mouth continued to work on him, drawing him nearer and nearer to the edge. He was completely losing himself. He gasped when Sasori deep-throated him; his body shuddered to the sensation. This wasn't good, if he kept this up, Deidara was going to completely cave. Mustering some strength, he shakily moved his right arm and ignored the pain; he placed his hand on Sasori's forehead. "St-stop..." he whispered, voice too weak from pleasure to be audible. When he felt him starting to suck harder, his fingers curled into the man's red hair, and his back lightly arched off the bed. Sasori smirked, bobbing his head a few more times before letting him slip from his mouth. Chastely, he licked his lips, staring chocolate brown eyes into a pair of half-lidded blue ones.

"Did you want me to stop?" he asked, slowly dragging his body up to tease the blonde; Deidara shivered at the delicious friction. "Or, do you want me to continue?" he licked the outer shell of his ear. To get his answer quicker, he thrust his hips against Deidara's, and the blonde threw his head back, gasping at the delightful feeling. Sasori continued doing this, until Deidara showed signs of giving out. He paused the motion; now it was time to have his fun with him.

He reached over to grab one of the medicine bottles near the bedside, only the bottle he picked up had no label on it. As he upturned the bottle a clear, oil-like liquid flowed onto his fingers. Deidara only had time to glance before once again their mouths were brought together; a distraction while the red head continued _taming_ his pet. He thrust one finger inside, and Deidara jolted. His eyes went wide and he parted his mouth from Sasori's. "What are you doing?!" he winced, as Sasori immediately inserted another finger. Suddenly the slight sting of pain was foreshadowed by a weird sense of pleasure.

"Relax." Sasori coaxed, nibbling at the flesh of his neck. "Just wait, I'll have those hips of yours rocking against mine soon." he whispered, adding in a third finger. Deidara gasped, a small whine sounding from his throat. He couldn't describe it, but the feeling he was receiving was some kind of odd fascination that he reluctantly wanted more of. He berated himself mentally for such an abhorrent thought. He moaned when Sasori scissored his fingers apart, effectively stetching him and driving them in deeper until the blonde's entire body suddenly quivered. _'Ah.. s-something feels different...'_ Sasori smirked, and he aimed again for that spot, loving he way Deidara squirmed and subconsciously began to move his hips. Seemed he was easier to train than he had originally expected. He pulled his fingers out to instead start removing his own clothing. Having someone beneath him who could kill him instantly without hesitation degraded into nothing more than his obedient slave was exciting him more that it should be. This was why Deidara was _his_; and his alone.

_To control._ He tossed his robe to the floor. _To dominate._ His slid his pants off next, and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. Slowly he slid himself inside; Deidara slightly tensed up. Sasori stroked the bang of hair from his face. His eyes suddenly took on a more dominant, demanding demeanor. "_Mine._" he hissed before pushing himself in to the hilt. Deidara's mouth gaped open as his back arched, seeing the semblance of stars dance before the darkness of his conscious. It only took him a second to realize that Sasori was now thrusting into him; he was barely able to keep his eyes open to fight the intense pleasure that coursed through his body.

_'No way... no way a guy is fucking me...'_ But he couldn't help it. He was literally being devoured by this man, and as masochistic as it sounded, he wanted _more_. It wasn't fair that he wasn't capable of killing, let alone resisting the person he hated most. As soon as he got his mind clear again, he would strangle the red head while he was sleeping and watch him struggle for air. Though at the moment, with an injured arm and his mind lost in a world of euphoria, he would have to accept it. When Sasori's thrusts increased in pace, he felt like he was going to literally explode. There were too many different emotions swirling through him; hate, lust, revenge, desire, _disgust_. He felt a hand caress the side of his face, before cupping his chin and turning it forward. He saw only the irises of brown before his vision went white; he climaxed as he released the sticky, white substance over his lower abdomen.

_'Thats right, I'm the only one who will see that face...'_ Sasori's grip tightened on the blonde's waist; his limit finally neared as Deidara's body tensed around him. His head tilted back as he came, before he exhaled sharply. Both were now panting, as they basked in the afterglow for only a few moments. Deidara shivered when Sasori slid out of him; his body was still sensitive. He watched as the man started to redress. He felt rage swell up in him now, but was powerless to do anything. Instead, he rolled over on the cot, covering himself up with his robe. "If you're done, then go." he said coldly. He swore he could almost _hear_ the smirk Sasori made as he exited the room. _'You'll regret ever messing with me!'_


	6. Something Lacking

The night was silent and serene; dark as only the moon offered a glimpse of the expansive landscape. Kabuto's mind wasn't set on the view outside, however. He worked quietly in the laboratory, mixing together certain formulas, and concocting elixirs. Every now and then, he would nod to himself upon discovering something new that could be advantageous. There was also the thought of Orochimaru's health to take into consideration. Surprisingly, the man had been doing better since he started taking the newest medicine Kabuto produced, but it was only a matter of time before his body became immune to it. No, if he was to _cure_ his master, he needed to continue finding the source; the missing link that would keep him healthy forever. He wasn't confident himself if such a thing was possible, but determination kept his mind at work and clear of any doubts he might have.

Carefully picking up a needle filled with a green-ish colored liquid, he injected it into one of the _subjects_ he used to conduct his experiments on. For a while the unconscious person was still. _'Hm, no response to this one...'_ Suddenly, the pale body started to move and he quickly turned to observe. An ear-shattering scream arose from them, and he winced putting both hands over his ears. Their skin slowly started to melt and decay before the heart monitor made the familiar long beeping noise. He set his clipboard down. _'Another one failed...'_

Needless to say, he was getting frustrated. And with the Akatsuki randomly appearing to steal his test results, it was becoming even more complicated to find a cure. Nudging the glasses further up on his nose, he took a sheet and covered the mutilated body up. He sighed, and stood in silence for a moment before deciding to continue his work. "If only I could make a comparison, and then find the right results." he mumbled. "Then maybe I could..." Upon picking up an ink pen to write down his thoughts, something grabbed him from behind and he flinched.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru whispered, that familiar tongue slithered its way up his neck.  
His body untensed, though he gave the man a questionable look. "Orochimaru-sama?" It wasn't too often he ventured out from his room unless it was to make a report or conduct more research.

Orochimaru smirked. "Don't let me distract you. Please, continue working." the man's hand suddenly moved around Kabuto's waist to caress his stomach. He seemed to be teasing him, brisking his fingertips ever so dauntingly across the hem of his pants. He grazed his fangs against the man's neck, loving the way he trembled under him. There wasn't much Kabuto could do to resist his master, especially when he was ever so bewitching to his body. "Have you gathered any new results?" he asked, warm breath beating against his ear.

Kabuto shuddered, his hand moved sloppily across the clipboard as he tried to write; hindering his handwriting to be almost illegible. "N-no, nothing th-that can help..." He was finding it more difficult to concentrate on his work as Orochimaru continued caressing his body; finding each spot that made him shake with want. "A-and since the Akatsuki took my research I can't-" he gasped when he felt a slim, cold hand glide under his pants; pointed fingertips brisked tauntingly over his length. Seemed Orochimaru's current goal at the moment was to fondle him while he _attempted_ to conduct the rest of his research.

"I can't seem to f-find the right supplement..." he moaned as Orochimaru's hand wrapped firmly around him. "..to add. Ah.." He suddenly put both hands on the table in front of him, unable to hold his balance as pleasure riveted through his body, finally giving in to his master's touch.  
Orochimaru smirked, and leaned down next to his ear. "Then," he stroked him faster, "You have to work harder." Those sharp fangs were suddenly embedded into the skin of Kabuto's neck; the man gasped again, his back arching as fingernails raked against the steel surface of the observation table. Shuddering, he let his head drop down, breathing heavy.

Orochimaru released the man from his grip, licking the blood from his sharp canines. "Its not like you to come so fast," he licked his fingertips, "Perhaps you should rest; your stamina is getting low." he smirked.  
Kabuto slowly leaned back up, fixing his glasses. "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I suppose I may have been overworking myself."

Both of the men suddenly looked back when the door to the laboratory opened, the shadow to a person stood quietly before kneeling on one knee. "Orochimaru..."  
"Did you take care of them?"  
"No. They moved to a new location before I could plan an action to make."  
At this, Orochimaru frowned. "You should know as well as anyone that I do no take disappointing news kindly." he hissed.  
"Do not worry," the person assured, picking their head up to look at him. "I will take care of the Akatsuki and make sure that Deidara is secured."

With no other words exchanged between them, the mysterious person stood up and disappeared. Orochimaru continued to stand in silence for a while, nothing but a single thought playing on his mind. _'Akatsuki, you may have my work in your hands, but nothing will stop me from getting what I want!'_

~:::~

As the wind started to blow, the temperature outside grew colder. Dirt dusted up from the ground and leaves flickered through the air. One particular leaf feathered right under the nose of a certain assassin. He sneezed. "How much longer are we going to walk through this forsaken forest?! Un."  
"Is there anything else you do other than complain?" Sasori sighed.  
"Hmph." Deidara pouted. Already he was tired and it didn't help any that the Akatsuki were partnered up to move to the next location of their hideout. But of all people, why did he have to pair with _him_?! He frowned harder. Especially after what he did; taking advantage of his weakened state and molesting him. Just thinking about it made the blonde shudder with disgust.

"Hey, how's your arm?"  
"Hm?" Deidara gave his arm a few good flexes; the bandages were already starting to come off. "Its fine. I told you I didn't need any help. My body practically takes care of itself. Un." He gloated before his face turned into a frown. "I can't say the same for my back though." He mumbled, failing to notice the amused yet curious stare Sasori gave him before he suddenly stopped walking.

Deidara looked around. Were they here? There was nothing but more pine trees and large rocks scattered about the ground. And old ruin, presumably a statue or totem of some sort, was covered in moss and breaking apart due to its olden age. Other than that, nothing seemed to stand out that led this to being any sort of a hideout. "Stand back." Sasori ordered, taking a few step back himself. Just like before, he put two fingers parallel to his face and mumbled a word. The ground shook and Deidara curiously looked around.

_'This is just like last time...'_ He observed the area around him, and suddenly it felt like something beneath his feet was shifting structurally. He moved back a few steps, and the soft, grassy ground began to drift apart, revealing a staircase. Faintly, he could see a light within the hollow ground. Sasori was the first to venture down the stairway; Deidara followed behind him as the secret entrance was resealed. _'Kind of neat. Un.'_

Once they reached the end of the stairs, a hallway was revealed lit from torches that were hooked to either side of the walls. Deidara brisked his hand across the surface of the wall; there were unique, swirled patterns carved in them. _'This seems familiar...'_ He was snapped from his thoughts when Konan appeared.

"There was no trouble along the way, I presume?"  
"Nothing other than dealing with this brat." Sasori nodded.  
Deidara frowned at the comment, but didn't reply. For the moment, there were too many other things on his mind; like enacting his revenge for one, and then getting the hell out of here!  
"Your room will be down that way, third door to the left. Also, Sasori, you and Kisame shall have the night-guard shift tomorrow."  
"Hm?" he tilted his head slightly. "Is Itachi not accompanying him?"  
"He has been assigned a mission along with Zetsu. That being said," Konan suddenly darted her yellow eyes to Deidara. "Deidara you shall be pulling a shift with Tobi tonight."  
"WHAT?!" Deidara shouted. "Why do I have to miss out on sleep, and further more, why does it have to be with that kid?!"  
"Master Pein's orders." She simply said before turning around and disappearing into the hallway's chambers.

"Tch." the blonde pouted. _'Great. More shit I have to deal with.'_ He watched as Sasori walked forward. _'And then this guy...'_ He balled his fist, following behind him. The two ninja walked to their assigned room which was lit with a single lantern, and Deidara was filled with relief upon seeing there were two separate beds. However, he got an eerily familiar chill up his spine. Something about this place struck him as vaguely odd, yet mundane.

Sasori made his way to a desk and gestured his hands a few times. Deidara didn't know what he was doing until he felt something creep up behind him. When he turned around, he flinched. "Sh-shit!" It was Sasori's puppet. Slowly it floated towards the red head and Sasori took something out of his robe. Deidara could hardly see what it was due to the dim lighting, but it looked like a stack of papers or documents of some sort. He handed it off to the puppet and it put the papers in a compartment in its chest. After that, Sasori made his way towards one of the beds as the puppet rested itself almost lifeless on the chair.

Deidara continued to stare at it. _'Wonder if its some top secret information. If I can get my hands on it...'_  
"Feel free to sleep until Tobi retrieves you for your shift, although you don't have much time until then."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Deidara waved his hand. "Doesn't matter anyway. If I sleep, weirdo's like you are going to try to rape me!"  
At that, Sasori had to hold back a laugh. "Don't deny that you didn't enjoy it." He said, brown eyes glaring at him in the dark.  
He growled. "I _didn't_ enjoy it!"

Sasori did not respond and lied down to rest on the bed. "Whatever. Just turn off the light when you leave."  
Deidara leaned against the wall for a few minutes, shivering at the cold touch. He found it odd that he had that reflex even though he was easily able to tolerate the cold. Actually, his body had been acting weird since before coming to this place. He recalled that when Sasori woke him up to leave, he jolted at the touch and he lashed out at the man, warning him not to touch him again. Although when he sat up to get ready, his face was warm and flustered. Angrily, he bit his lip thinking about the event. Even now, just looking at the red head, Deidara's body felt strange. He felt allured, yet appalled! Hot, yet cold. He curled his fingers. He just wanted to wring the man's neck out! Upon hearing soft snoring, Deidara smirked. He walked towards Sasori's bedside.

_'You shouldn't let your guard down near an enemy.'_ He all but grinned as he placed a clay figure on Sasori's cheek. His shadow cascaded over his face, blocking the glow of the lantern behind him. This was it; he was going to kill him and be free of this pervert's hands! He brought his hand up, fingers positioned to slide past each other. _'Do it! Kill him!'_ For some reason, he was still. _'What are you doing? Blow this fucker's face off!'_ His hand shook as he continued to glare at the man's sleeping face. _'Just snap your fingers and its over!'_ He scowled. "Fuck!" He suddenly brought his hand down, and looked the other way. The clay minion disintegrated into the air. It was as if ever since he had sex with him, he felt revoked from doing anything to harm him. Even though he was able to move his body of his own free will, something mentally held him back. Needless to say, whatever that barrier was, it pissed him off!

He shivered remembering how Sasori's hands touched him and when he uttered the word '_mine_' while they were having sex. The way he said it sounded so possessive, controlling, nightmarish even. The pure thought and remembrance of it made the blonde shudder with chills up his spine. _'What has he done to me? Its like he's taken control of my body not physically, but mentally.'_ Deidara was growing more and more agitated. These people were going to drive him crazy! He really needed to get out of here! Maybe tonight he would make his move to escape, but before that... he looked at the puppet sitting in the corner near the desk.

Cautiously, he approached it; its eyes stared lifelessly though it seemed to follow his every move. He looked at the small compartment in its chest, finding it odd that there was no lock or chain to keep it secure. Maybe there was a trick or something to open it? He jumped when suddenly the compartment slid open slightly, and he got a glimpse of the papers inside. He grinned._ 'This is going to be too easy!'_ Slowly he reached his hand across to gather access of the hidden drawer, but just as his fingertip touched it, the puppet suddenly moved and brought its hand up to shut the drawer before leaning back straight. _'The hell?'_ Deidara looked to Sasori who was still sound asleep on the bed. There was no evidence of him moving. _'So he can control this thing even while sleeping?'_ He put a hand on his hip, pouting as he looked back towards the puppet. _'Well I'm not going to attempt anything further. There'd be no pointing in me dying for something thats probably worthless!'_ Though if it were worthless, Sasori wouldn't be trying to protect it in the first place.

"Deidara-sempai..." Tobi opened the door, rubbing his mask tiredly, "Are you ready for your shift?"  
"Yeah." He blew out the lantern and made haste towards the door. As he closed it, light from the hallway slowly faded from the room until there was only darkness. _'So you couldn't kill me, huh, brat?'_ Sasori smirked. _'You are proving to be a most loyal slave.'_


	7. Compensation

Walking groggily around the perimeter, Tobi let out a big yawn, rubbing his face. "Tobi is so tired..."  
Deidara stared blankly at the man as he walked behind him. Their shift had started five hours ago and it wouldn't be until the very crack of dawn where the sun braced its appearance in the sky that they would be able to return to the hideout to rest. It may have seemed like something stupid and pointless to do, but the way Deidara figured, this was how the Akatsuki made sure no one discovered or wandered too close their hideout. Tobi had already explained to him that if they spotted someone, they were to take them out immediately, no questions asked. Come to think of it, on the night he was supposed to kill the Akatsuki, he remembered seeing Sasori walking around. Now it made sense as to why the male was venturing out and took care of Zabuza. _'But still, why did he save me?'_ That was the one thing Deidara couldn't figure out, and the question seemed to appear in his mind everyday.

Tobi let out another big yawn. "Deidara-sempai, is it time to sleep yet?"  
"No." Was all the blonde simply said before walking ahead of him.  
"But Tobi is sooooo tired!" he whined, clinging to Deidara.  
"Get off, Tobi!" He pushed the masked Akatsuki aside, fixing the sleeve of his robe.  
"Why are you so grumpy, Deidara-sempai? Did you and Sasori get into a fight?"  
Deidara stopped and he failed to notice the stain of red that appeared on his face. "Th-that is none of your business! Un."  
"Eh?" Tobi tilted his head before he suddenly chuckled. "Oh, I see. So Sasori got mad at Deidara-sempai!"

"Hmph." This was not a conversation Deidara wanted to have, and honestly, he wanted to blow Tobi into the sky again, but the noise from the explosion would draw unwanted attention.

"So, what did Sasori-sama get mad at you for?" Tobi asked curiously, hanging off Deidara's shoulder.  
Deidara groaned and shoved him off. "Nothing that fucking concerns you!"  
"Aw, but Tobi wants to know!" He childishly kicked a small rock on the ground. "Did he do something mean to you?"  
Deidara growled and he looked back to glare at the man. "You're starting to piss me off, kid!"  
"Ah, c-calm down, Deidara-sempai! Tobi was only joking!" he said flailing his arms child-like.  
"Tch." Deidara untensed and turned around. Vaguely he wondered what time it was so he would know how much longer he had to put up with this idiot.

Suddenly, the wings of a bat flew over both ninja's heads and Deidara quickly looked around, observing the area with caution. Carefully he listened; faintly he could hear something breathing a few or so meters away. His assassin skills immediately homed in on the target. He looked in the direction. "Katsu!"

Tobi shook as the sound of an explosion sounded off in the distance behind him. "D-Deidara-sempai, whats going on?!"  
"We've got company! Stand back!" he ordered. He got into a fighting position as another explosion sounded off. _'Two of them?'_ He had scout bombs planted all over the vicinity that would explode if triggered or stepped on. He heard the snapping of a twig and quickly jumped, turning around in the air. "Katsu!" another explosion set off and the screaming of a man was heard through the dust cloud of smoke.

"Ouch! Damn it, you'll pay for that!" The way the person spoke sounded as if they were talking through a rebreather mask.  
Deidara's eyes widened. _'No, it couldn't be...'_  
The smoke finally settled and two people were revealed, wearing dark clothing, a ninja head band with pointed horns, and both donned a black, mechanical-like rebreather mask over their mouths.  
Deidara frowned. "Meizu and Gozu."

Meizu chuckled. "Look at that, brother, he knows who we are."  
"Good." Gozu growled. "Because I want him to remember who I am after I beat his face in! Just look at what he did to my arm!" Gozu held out his arm; a large burn from the explosion was marred on it, leaving his skin slightly raw and bloody.  
"Calm yourself, Gozu." Meizu coaxed. "Remember, we're only here for one thing. Mizuki wants him alive."  
"What? Mizuki?"  
"We've said enough!" Gozu yelled. "Lets just grab him and go!"  
Deidara frowned. "You're not laying a hand on me! Katsu!" He snapped his fingers and the ground below burst into the air from another one of his bombs. He smirked; there was no way they could have avoided that attack. However, his amusement was cut short when suddenly a chain lashed out at him through the thick smoke. "What the hell?!" It wrapped around him, holding him in place. He attempted to squirm free, but the chain only tightened around his body.

"Keep still or I'll tear you to shreds!" Gozu threatened, pulling the deathly sharp-bladed chain tighter. He chuckled when Deidara groaned loudly in pain, struggling to breathe.  
"Don't worry, Deidara-sempai, Tobi will save you!"

Coming seemingly out of nowhere, the masked Akatsuki member landed a hard kick with the heel of his foot to the man's head. Gozu grunted, hitting the ground with such force that it cracked. Tobi landed behind Deidara as the assassin jumped out of the bind that held him. "Heheh, what did you think, sempai?"  
"Hmph." Deidara didn't acknowledge him and refocused his attention to the enemies at hand.  
"Oh right, I forgot there was another one." Meizu sighed. He swung his arms and two long serrated chains came out of his sleeves. "Well Mizuki never said anything about keeping that one alive." He smirked and swung the chains at Tobi.

Tobi quickly ran in the other direction. "N-no, don't kill Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"  
Deidara rolled his eyes; at least he was posing a distraction. "Tobi, stay out of the way. I'm going to get rid of these guys!"  
"Not so fast!" Gozu lifted his head up from the ground and the chain struck Deidara square in the forehead.  
The assassin stumbled; his consciousness had almost been knocked clean out of him and the world was spinning. _'Not good! I can't focus on anything in around me.'_ While he was lost in this haze of confusion, Gozu quickly ceased the opportunity to wrap the chain around his entire body; the long, metallic object moved over him like a snake, constricting its prey so that it couldn't get away.

Meizu continued chasing Tobi, getting annoyed at the masked Akatsuki for his lack of the ability to keep still. "You're thinning my patience!" As Tobi ran, both of Meizu's chains launched from either side of him and he ducked down, however one of them managed to wrap around his ankle and throw him against a tree. "Hmph." Meizu stood over him with the intention to finish the job, however, Gozu redirected his attention.

"Forget about him. We've got what we came here for."  
Reluctantly, Meizu allowed his prey to live as he walked away from the unconscious Tobi. "Right. Mizuki will be waiting." In a flash, both of the brothers disappeared, taking Deidara with them.  
Tobi shakily lifted his head. "D-Deidara-sempai..."

~:::~

"Damn you!" Deidara hissed. "Let me go! I'll fucking blow both of your heads off!"  
"Shutup!" Gozu kneed Deidara in the stomach and the blonde keeled over gasping for air. "I don't know why the hell Mizuki would target _you_ of all people we could collect."  
Deidara didn't respond, only listened as he continued to walk against his will. If it weren't for the chains holding down the rest of his body, he would have been long gone by now. However, his mind settled on the more important matter. _'Who the fuck is Mizuki?'_ he pondered, trying to recall if it was another person on his hit list. The name didn't ring a bell, but he noticed how the brothers kept bringing it up. Obviously, they must work for him.

It seemed he would be getting his answers soon as they suddenly neared a large cabin in the woods. There were some other guys hanging around it, too; drinking and laughing as they associated with one another. When they saw Meizu and Gozu, a few of them greeted the brothers, while the rest just gave Deidara haughty stares. One of them even had the nerve to flick a cigarette bud at him. He would have said something, but he _really_ didn't feel like having his ass kicked again.

Upon approaching the door to the cabin, a muscular man with gray hair, a black sleeveless shirt, and a teal-blue stripe that went across his face greeted them with a frown. "Hmph. Took you two long enough."  
"Unlike you, Murasame," Meizu spoke, "We at least remember to bring them here in one piece."  
"Whatever." the man replied. "The boss is waiting for you inside." He stepped out of the way, eying Deidara as they walked into the cabin. _'So he's the one? Pah. Can't believe Zabuza let this guy take him out.'_

Once inside the building, Meizu kicked Deidara to the floor. "Got him right here for you, Mizuki."  
Deidara ground his teeth, blue eyes looking up to glare at the man who ordered his capture. A shadow moved from the corner of the room, making its way slowly to the light before a person was revealed; light skin, white hair, a black bandana on his head, and a large shuriken on his back. He grinned menacingly as he stepped on top of Deidara's head, slamming his face to the floor.

"So you're the punk who managed to wipe out Zabuza and his gang?" he pressed his boot harder against the blonde's head. "Damn it, do you know how much money that bastard still owed me?" Mizuki frowned. He added more force to Deidara's head; an audible creaking noise sounded from the floor due to the pressure. "And you know what? You're going to help me get back every cent he owed me. You see," he started to explain, "Zabuza and I were kind of like partners in crime. I fetch the merchandise, he pitches the shows, we both get the money. Then you hop into the picture and ruin our whole gig!" He stomped his foot on Deidara's head. "And it really pisses me off when things don't go according to plan."

Deidara groaned. So this whole thing was just about money. Not that he could say anything against it since thats all he practically worked and lived for. But this guy was pissing him off. Not only was there going to be a bruise on the side of his face, but he was also messing up his hair. "Well maybe next time your partner should have put up more of a fight. Then again, I hear he wasn't worth much to begin with." he smirked.

"Hmph." Mizuki knelt down next to Deidara, cupping his chin in his hand as he stared into his blue eyes. "But you're worth quite a lot. An assassin that works for Orochimaru, and gains interest from killing off other criminals. Not to mention you've joined the Akatsuki. I hear theres a big bounty on your head now." Mizuki grinned. Suddenly his gaze flickered to a reddish spot on Deidara's neck. "And what have we here?" he moved his hair out of the way to get a better view. "Ah, so you're not only part of the Akatsuki, but you're their little chew toy, too!"

Deidara couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Mizuki, however, found it all too amusing. "I wonder if you'd be worth more if I just held you for ransom. I hear the Akatsuki are pretty ruthless and don't tolerate it when their members are messed with. So on that note," Mizuki stood up and smiled deviously. "I'm going to make you my bitch until I decide what I want to do with you." He turned around and flicked his hand. "Have fun with him boys."

Gozu chuckled. "With pleasure." he picked Deidara up by his throat. "I'll make you pay for injuring my arm!"  
The only thing Deidara felt after that were continuous blows to his already beaten and battered body.


	8. Transaction Cancelled

The room was quiet and dark, save for the bit of evening sunlight that glared through the window. His body, trounced and bruised, lied there nearly unconscious on the floor; clothes spotted and soaked in his own blood. His eyes were half-lidded as his stared into the space in front of him, fingers twitching in pain. His breathing was slow and his entire body ached; he could have sworn every bone in his body was broken from Gozu's hands. It took Meizu to calm him down and not kill the blonde. He sighed, wincing as a needle-like pain went through his chest; it even hurt to breathe. _'Damn, guess I've really gotten myself into a bad situation this time...'_ He continued lying there, thinking of the next action he would take to get out of here. His hands were tied behind his back, and his clay and weapons were confiscated.

He shivered as the room grew colder due to the sun setting, and darkness began to greet him. Maybe if he could muster the strength, he could make his escape through the window. First, however, he needed to do something about his hands. Shakily, he picked his head up, trying to encourage the rest of his body to move, to ignore the pain and stand. _'Come on, get up!'_ Bringing one leg forward, he pushed away from the floor and maneuvered into a kneeling position. The spine of his back and other joints cracked as he steadily stood up. Blood dripped down his forehead and chin as he padded his way to the window. Even though he was already in immense pain, he used his head to bash open and shatter the glass of the window. He needed to be quick now; there was no doubt in his mind someone heard the sudden noise. His escape was bittersweet, however, as he quickly dodged a large shuriken coming from behind him; a few strands of his hair fell to the floor.

"Oh, I hope you weren't planning to get away." Mizuki smirked. "Perhaps I should make you more comfortable, seeing as you're a guest and all." He reached behind him to throw another one of his large shurikens. Summoning some adrenaline, Deidara quickly, but smoothly bent backwards to dodge the lethal weapon. When he came back up, he charged at Mizuki, intending to land a hard kick to his face. Mizuki quickly jumped out of the way, and laughed. "Your attacks are weak!"

Upon landing on one knee, Deidara smirked. "Thats alright. At least it was a good enough distraction!" He quickly darted towards the door and thats when Mizuki realized.  
"Stop him!"

Deidara smiled, an expression of sweet victory was on his face until suddenly someone stepped in front of the door frame. He came to a halt, and growled. "Get the fuck outta my way!" He brought up his leg to kick the stranger, but they caught his foot in their large hand and pushed him to the floor. The person took a few steps inside, moonlight revealing who they were.

"Geez, I send Meizu and Gozu off to find out what happened to our men and then I come back to this mess. Keep a leash on your merchandise, boss." Murasame frowned, kicking Deidara in the ribs.  
"Hmph." Mizuki sighed, pulling one of his shuriken from the wall. "Just know that if he would have gotten away, it would have been your fault. And whats going on outside?"  
"Maybe you should take a look for yourself." Murasame took a step out of the way, gesturing for Mizuki to walk outside.

The man made a confused expression as he went through the door. At first he didn't see anything, but upon looking down on the ground, he realized the true horror and event that had taken place. All of his men were _scattered_ across the ground; some were sliced in half, others were just literal body parts all over the place. Mizuki trembled. "Wh-what the hell? I was just out here! How did all of this-"

"Boss, watch out!" Murasame pushed Mizuki, receiving a deep cut to his arm as both men fell to the floor inside the cabin.  
Deidara weakly lifted his head to see what happened. All he saw was the shadow of a person standing outside before they slowly brisked their way in. Deidara's eyes widened. It was Sasori! He gritted his teeth. _'The bastard always wants to play super hero!'_ However, his expression was dark and overwrought; almost displeased as he eyed Deidara on the floor. Deidara frowned. "What the fuck are you glaring at? How about fucking untying me!"

Sasori's attention moved to Mizuki as he stood up, a wicked smile playing on the man's face.  
"So, you've come to retrieve your member, huh? Guess he's really worth something after all!" Mizuki laughed. Suddenly, his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Or could it be..." he leaned down, picking Deidara up by his ponytail. "He's worth something to _you_." He brought the blonde's mouth close to his, planting a chaste kiss to his lips. Deidara blushed, trying to push back, but Mizuki kept a firm grip to his hair.

It was then that Sasori officially lost his temper, throwing a kunai at Mizuki and then his puppet followed suit to slash its sword at him. Mizuki dodged the lethal weapon and Murasame managed to stop the puppet's attack.  
He chuckled. "Don't get feisty now. If you want your little toy back, then here!" He shoved Deidara towards Sasori. The blonde stumbled into Sasori's chest. "It wont matter though. Once I restrain both of you, I'll have enough money from the bounty on your heads than I'll ever need!" he grabbed one of the giant shuriken from behind his back.  
"Hidan, take the brat." Sasori grabbed Deidara and threw him towards Hidan who reluctantly managed to grab hold of the blonde.

"Hey, why I gotta watch this fucking nuisance?!"  
"This wasn't my idea, bastard!"  
Hidan growled. "Yeah but its your fucking fault we have to save your fucking ass!"  
"I didn't ask for your help either! Un."

Deidara was pissed. He could have easily handled Mizuki on his own and made a clean get-away, both away from his gang _and_ the Akatsuki. But no, here he was instead being rescued by them. Honestly he would have preferred being sold off to a bounty collector than having to deal with this bullshit! He sighed, refocusing his eyes on the battle between Sasori and Mizuki. It was then that he noticed Sasori was glaring at him. His spine suddenly chilled; the look he was giving him was unsettling. _'Wh-whats with him staring at me like that? Hmph!'_ he whipped his head to the side, avoiding those brown eyes.

"Boss, shall I aid in this battle?"  
"No." Mizuki smiled. "I want to kick this guy's ego down a notch! You just stand there and watch!" He said, spinning the star-shaped weapon in his hand. As instructed, Murasame backed off and exited through the window, looking back for a moment and wondering curiously in his mind how the battle would go.

The two ninja simply stared each other down, waiting to see who would make their move first. Mizuki took a few steps to the right, and Sasori did the same; they were simply circling each other until finally Mizuki went in for his first attack. He threw the giant shuriken at Sasori, who blocked its incoming attack with his puppet, however this caused him to be blindsided and Mizuki grinned. "Surprise!" He stabbed the man just above his shoulder. Sasori staggered, but otherwise the wound showed no hindrance.

He retaliated by taking the same weapon and swiftly throwing it back at the man, but Mizuki was quick to miss it and it pegged to the floor instead. "So, not even a stab there will slow you down?" He stood up straight. "Fine, no more games!" He charged at the red head, but Sasori was once again protected by his puppet. Mizuki clashed with the inanimate being and suddenly Sasori appeared behind him, ready to deal a fatal blow. But Mizuki only smirked. He ducked down as Sasori swung his arm, accidentally landing the blow to a joint on his puppet instead. The puppet's arm fell off, unable to wield its sword anymore.

"Heheh!" Mizuki chuckled. "That puppet is not only your strength, but your weakness, too! And now that you can't control it properly without its other arm..." he dashed at Sasori, "You're defenseless!"  
"Hmph." A sly smile went across the red head's face, as he brought his hand up and curled his fingers.  
Mizuki came to a sudden halt. "Wh-what? I-I can't move!"  
"Puppets are not the only thing I can control." he said, walking towards the man slowly. "While it is somewhat true my puppets are my strength, they are only merely an obstacle that I find beneficial against my opponents."  
"No! How!" Mizuki growled, trying to get out of the man's hold.  
"When you clashed together with my puppet, I was able to transfer my chakra strings to your body. I still didn't have full control of you at that very moment, which is why you were able to dodge my attack."  
"Wh-what?!" Mizuki's mouth hung open; even Deidara was in shock as he watched outside.  
"Thats right. From the very beginning, your fate with me was already determined."  
"Tch. So what!" Mizuki frowned. "You're gonna kill me now? Fine, go ahead and do it!"  
"Well," Sasori backed away, moving his left hand to the side and spreading his fingers, "That wouldn't be as much fun would it?"

Suddenly, Mizuki's body took a few steps forward, and then he leaned down, reaching for the kunai lodged in the floor. Tightly he gripped it around his hand, and pulled it out. His expression was both that of confusion and fear.  
"Since you value your own life so little, then it should mean nothing if you take it yourself."  
"Wh-what?!" he brought the knife up to the corner of his neck, and his body started to tremble. "No! Stop!"  
"Not caring about your life and then begging for it. Pitiful." Sasori said, walking away from him.  
"No! AAAAH!" Mizuki slit his throat, blood spraying like a misty shower from his body as he collapsed.  
"This transaction is cancelled."

_'So, you let him beat you.'_ Murasame scowled as he watched his former boss take away his own life. Shaking his head, he turned and walked down a path in the woods. "Damn Mizuki and Zabuza. If their heads weren't so filled with money all the time, they would probably still be alive. Hmph, doesn't concern me now..." Murasame suddenly stopped when he saw a tall man approaching him in the distance. Instinctively, he got into a fighting postion. "Hey, who are you?!"

The man continued walking a few more feet, before stopping. Murasame could see nothing of detail on the man except for green eyes that glared off the moonlight and two bodies in his hands. When he took a closer look however, he realized who they were: Meizu was tossed over the man's shoulder, and Gozu was being dragged in his right hand. He assumed them to be unconscious. _'H-how could he have taken out the brothers?!'_

Suddenly long, snake-like particles came from behind him. When their slithering forms hit the moonlight just right, he could make out that they appeared to be some kind of dark tentacles.  
Murasame was still in shock. "Wh-what are you?!"  
Without warning, the tentacles pierced through his body, striking all of his vital points. The consciousness he had left was only enough to make him tremble. "You," the man narrowed his eyes as the tentacles retracted, "Are worthless to me." Murasame fell to his knees as the man walked past him, before finally falling dead on the ground.

Deidara watched in horror as Sasori walked outside. _'N-no way. He was able to kill him so easily. How can he be so skillfull and plan out his actions like that?!'_  
"Always wanna make a fucking show for yourself huh, Sasori?" Hidan tsked.  
"Never mind that. Where's Kakuzu?"

"Hidan." Kakuzu suddenly appeared.  
"Look at that, right on cue!" Hidan grinned. "Took you long enough!"  
"Just help me carry one of them."  
"Say what?!" Hidan yelled. "First I'm put in charge of this blonde motherfucker, and then you're gonna make me carry some other loser?!"  
"Then how about fucking untying my hands so I can get away from your whiny ass!" Deidara bellowed.  
"Oh, I'll fucking untie you alright!" He lifted up his scythe. "Just keep still!"  
Deidara flinched. "Wh-what the hell! Just use your hands!"  
"Then how much fun would that be?!"  
Sasori sighed. "Just pass him off to me. You and Kakuzu can go handle whatever business you have."  
"Sure!" Hidan kicked Deidara's back, urging him to be with the red head. "I'd much rather collect money than deal with that pest anytime!"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEST, UN?!"  
"Hmph. Later, bitches."

Deidara growled. "That bastard. I swear I'm gonna- Whoa!"  
Suddenly all gravity was lost when Sasori picked Deidara up in both his arms.  
He frowned. "H-hey, put me down! I'm not your fucking fiance!"  
"Yeah, yeah." Sasori sighed, hopping up to the tree tops; Deidara quickly pressed against him to prevent from falling.  
_'Could have warned me he was going to do that! Hmph.'_ His face was a light pink. Having to be so close to this bastard in such an awkward position was the last thing he wanted to be doing; he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. Suddenly, something else ran across his mind. He remembered the eerie, unnerving stare Sasori gave him after Mizuki had kissed him and tossed him off. It gave him chills. Immediately, he cleared his mind and refocused on getting back to the Akatsuki base for now.

~:::~

"Hey, you know, it wouldn't hurt to untie me." Deidara grumbled as he watched Sasori standing near the desk in the dimly lit room. He was sorting through medicine bottles and other materials. Sasori didn't reply to his command and this only made Deidara more upset and he struggled to try to get his hands free himself. But tied behind his back and without a weapon nearby to cut through the thick rope, there was little he could do. He was at least grateful that the pain in his body had narrowed down a bit, although some parts where he was hit were still sore. He huffed, looking at the floor.

"Here. Drink this." Sasori held out a small bottle of liquid. The blonde lifted his head. The bottle was made of dark glass, so Deidara couldn't tell what the contents were. At this, he was immediately suspicious.  
"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just something that will help your body heal and relax."  
_'Hm? Some kind of antibiotic maybe?'_ Deidara really didn't want to take the medicine, but the look in Sasori's eyes dared him to refuse the offer. He sighed, and reluctantly gave in as he opened his mouth. Sasori tipped the bottle and the liquid poured down Deidara's throat. It was extremely bitter and not very tantalizing of a taste, but he continued to drink it until the bottle was empty. "Ugh! How about picking a better flavor next time!"

Sasori didn't respond and made his way back to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, Deidara tried to get the medicine's weird taste out of his mouth. However, he found himself salivating more than he wanted to. Then his stomach started to feel nauseous. He moaned. _'Wh-what was that he just gave me? I feel like... I'm going to pass out...'_ His head felt hot and the rest of his body followed suit to the sudden change in temperature. Everything at that point was turning into a hazy blur, and he felt himself getting warmer. "Ugh..." his head fell back against the pillow; for some reason his heart wouldn't stop beating in his chest. _'Ah... I feel so hot...'_

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear the first time." Sasori said, lifting up certain bottles of medicine and setting them back down. "I am an impatient person, but I can be rather imperious as well. Meaning," he turned around, walking to the bed and cupping Deidara's chin in his hand. "I should teach you who exactly your body belongs to."


	9. Warped Obsession

His mind was dark and filled with heat; the air around him seemed non-existent as a body pressed firmly against his. Their mouths were connected. Sasori's hands roamed across Deidara's bare chest, teasing his skin and tweaking at his nipples. The blonde let out a soft moan, each little sensation that he felt was driving him up the edge. _'Whats wrong with me? Why am I... not resisting?'_ Sasori licked away some of the dried blood on the blonde's bottom lip before locking with him again. Their tongues intertwined sloppily, moving against each other before he went in deeper in his mouth, taking away the little breath he was already losing. Deidara's conscious mind was becoming overpowered with lust and it felt as if the whole room was on fire. Sasori pulled back from his mouth, and he harshly turned the blonde's head to the side and attacked the flesh of his neck. He pressed his tongue against the skin, leaving a warm, slick trail behind as he licked upwards towards his ear. He could feel the blonde's pulse racing against his lips and grinned.

"Has the medicine already got you this excited?" He asked, biting the lobe of his ear. "Or could it be, that you're just anxious to have me inside you?" His hand brushed across his already impending erection. Deidara's face turned red, but he didn't respond to the question. He wasn't even sure when Sasori had undressed him; everything before this was just a blur. He moaned when Sasori dragged himself down, the friction of his still-clothed body sending shivers though his spine. "I have to reclaim everywhere your body was touched." Deidara suddenly felt those familiar teeth biting hard across the surface of his skin, and his eyes shut close in reaction to the pain; his body was still sharp from the beating Gozu gave him. Sasori bit across each one of his bruises, even ones that had already begun to fade, and left behind faint teeth marks. He even managed to draw blood on some occasions. Deidara whined. It hurt but, it also felt kind of good. Sasori continued doing this until Deidara's bruises were completely overshadowed by his bite marks.

Each spot on his chest pulsated tenderly. He trembled when Sasori's mouth moved down lower to nip and bite at his inner thigh. He could feel his red hair brushing against his hardened member. He bit his lip, fighting the uncontrollable urge to close his legs and bring the man's mouth closer to where he wanted, _needed_ him to be. Everywhere Sasori's mouth ventured, he would leave a mark, showing that this was _his_ property. It was almost like a warped sense of obsession he had, and he did not tolerate when his things were tarnished without his authority. He clamped his teeth down on another sensitive area of Deidara's thigh, and the blonde let out a stifled moan, bringing tears of pleasure and affliction to his eyes.

Sasori then sat up, marveling at his _work_; marked with evidence of his ambiance and proof that he belonged to him, but it still wasn't enough. He needed his slave to know that he would be the only one allowed this _privilege_. He leaned against the wall of the bed, and placed both of his hands on Deidara's cheeks. He made a gesture for him to sit up before having him forced on his knees. The word he said next made Deidara's face brighten and his heart skip a beat. "Suck."

His eyes widened. _'Wh-what?!'_ Was Sasori serious? He didn't know how to react or respond. The red head smiled profusely.  
"Whats wrong? Up until now you've been ever so compliant. This is your punishment, so accept it." He pushed Deidara's face further in between his legs. "Use your mouth and satisfy me." The look in his eyes dared Deidara to defile him, and the blonde could do nothing more than to obey his wish.  
He clenched his teeth on the hem of the man's pants, which only proved to be a minor inconvenience as he pulled them down his waist. Each inch of skin that was bared in his face made him shiver either with fear or some sense of excitement. Once he was exposed, Deidara tentatively took him into his mouth. He closed his eyes and began to suck, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside. Saliva dripped down his chin; he couldn't believe he was actually doing this, sucking off another guy. And yet, that feeling of disgust he had before wasn't there. Why? Was it because of the drug? Sasori pressed his hand against his head harder.

"Go faster, brat." He frowned, shoving himself deeper into Deidara's mouth. Deidara groaned agitatedly, but complied with his command. He began to bob his head faster, taking him more fervently into his mouth. "Good." he purred as the blonde continued working his mouth over him. Deidara swiftly moved his tongue and Sasori quivered. The blonde repeated the action and soon he could hear warm breaths coming from the red head's mouth as he neared his limit. He gagged when without warning Sasori pushed his head down further on him, making the head strike the back of his throat; saliva and precum messily dripped down his jaw as he continued to pleasure the man. He could tell that Sasori was close, and he held him in place as came into his mouth. Deidara's eyes widened and he coughed, fighting to pull back, but Sasori quickly tipped his chin up and smirked. "Swallow it."

Deidara's half-lidded blue eyes suddenly seemed to hold remorse, but reluctantly he obeyed and swallowed. As the lump went down his throat, he felt sick and wanted to throw up, yet another feeling kept overriding his body; a feeling of lust and desire. It wasn't fair that no matter how he felt or what he wanted to do, he couldn't fight back. Suddenly he was pushed to the bed on his back as Sasori positioned over him, taking off his robe.

"Heh. Did getting me off turn you on?" he teased, poking at the tip of Deidara's erection as it leaked eagerly with precum. The blonde blushed attempting to bury his face into the soft sheets; his body was getting hotter and it all but craved to be pleased and ravished. Sasori sneered, unwrapping a roll of gauze. Once he got a reasonable amount of length from it, he used his teeth to rip the piece off and tossed the roll aside. Deidara watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to do. Then realization dawned on him when the man wrapped it around the base of his length and tied into a tight knot. Deidara winced as the man's fingers fidgeted around him. So this was his plan; to torment and badger with his body. Deidara almost felt defeated; there was nothing stopping Sasori from resisting and letting the man do whatever he wanted. Truly, this man was evil with all the worst intentions.

Now that he was done _branding_ his slave, it was time for his next course of action: making him fully and completely _his_. He grabbed Deidara's hips and slowly slid into him; he tensed up at the intrusion, but Sasori continued to push through until he was at the hilt. And only for a few mere seconds did time seem to stop until he began thrusting into the lewd body with intense force. Deidara's mouth opened, sucking in a superfluous breath as his back arched off the bed. With each penetration, his body shuddered violently as the pleasure racked through him. His head tossed from side to side on the bed, as Sasori's thrusts pelted him harder and deeper into the mattress. "Hey now, let me hear your voice. Scream for me." The next thrust sent Deidara reeling. His eyes going wide when Sasori managed to hit something deep within him. Again he struck that nerve damaging spot, and his effort was rewarded with the sound of Deidara's gruff voice, moaning louder as he continued the assault on his body.

His hands struggled against the restraints on his wrists; his fingers curled inwardly digging into his own skin as the pleasure that rendered through his body intensified. He swore he could feel literally every vein, every nerve, every cell, invigorating with pure bliss and the musky scent of pheromones that dusked from their bodies. Sasori's grip on his waist tightened as he slammed into him harder. _'Fuck! I-I can't hold it anymore!'_ Deidara's mind went black, his body felt like it was going to erupt like a volcano. However, as he arched off the bed, his orgasm didn't follow suit. Unable to come due to the gauze tied around him, all he could do was scream and moan even more. His insides were going to burst. He felt like a geyser; building up all the steam and water but then not having a glorious release. It was like he was being pelted by the waves of an ocean over and over again. It was too much, and it was driving him crazy.

Sasori snickered. "Show me how badly you want to come. Beg me for it with your body." He paused his motions and wrapped his arms around Deidara's back, lifting him up into a new position to sit on his lap. He snaked his hand to the back of the blonde's head and captured his lips in a searing kiss before whispering into his ear, "Ride me."  
If it were even possible, Deidara could feel his heart beat faster as he began rolling his hips roughly against Sasori's; both men were now moaning. He rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, and Sasori nuzzled into his neck kissing the smooth flesh between his lips. He placed his hands on Deidara's hips, and slammed him down as he met each of his thrusts. Deidara groaned and hissed through his teeth. He could feel his erection rubbing between their sweaty bodies, and it only made him want to come that much more. Sasori moved to then start planting kisses across his collarbone and chest, mapping the warm, savory skin. He bit one of the sensitive buds on his chest, before proceeding to do the same to the next one, all the while keeping up his ravenous movements. Deidara felt like he needed an anchor to control himself atop the momentous amounts of pleasure, and he bit into Sasori's shoulder as strangled moans sounded from his throat. He continued flexing his hips, but now at a much slower pace. He moaned. "N-no more..." He was slammed down again and gasped. "Ngh! I-I can't..." He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Everything was cold, yet warm; painful yet so blissful all at once. And as good as it felt, he couldn't muster the strength anymore. His body was getting weak; every fiber that held him together had been stretched to its limit. "Pl-please..." he begged with tear pricked eyes. He felt like he was going to die; like his body would explode due to too much ecstasy that was going through it.

Sasori smirked. It seemed his pet finally realized who was master and who was servant. He thrusted faster; each one striking Deidara deeper and harder, sending him into a glorious world of euphoria. Deidara's body was so hot around the man he felt like he was going to melt. He couldn't even feel his hands anymore; he had lost complete focus of everything. Sasori then grabbed the knot of the gauze wrapped around Deidara. He growled and whispered huskily into his ear, "You better remember," he pulled slowly at the bind, "That no one except me, is ever to touch you." He pulled the material off and Deidara's mouth opened wide as he curved his back, moaning loudly into the air as he came. He swore he could feel everything being released from within him; all the tension, the pain, the hostility, and other emotions as copious amounts of his release spurted out onto his stomach. Truly, it was breathtaking. Sasori grunted as the blonde's tight walls enclosed around him from his orgasm. It only took a couple seconds more before he came and released inside of him. It was official; Deidara's body belonged to him, inside _and_ out.

Once his breathing was calmed, he lied Deidara down on the bed, who had already fallen asleep. Both his body and mind were exhausted of all energy and had been worked to the very core. Not only that, but he had gone without sleep for well over two days; in a way, he had earned his rest. Sasori untied the rope on his hands and then covered him up with the bedsheets. He sighed, looking at his sleeping face while stroking a hand through his red hair. He fought off the drowsiness that threatened to sneak up on him, and stood up. As he reached for his pants on the floor, a knock suddenly came upon the door.

"Oi, Sasori, you almost ready for your shift?" Kisame sounded from outside.  
"Yeah. Just a minute." Quickly the red head put on all his clothes and blew out the lantern, before brisking his way to the door. He gave a quick glance to Deidara on the bed before leaving. _'Don't screw up again, brat. I need you to stay alive.'_


	10. More Questions

Sensing that morning had arrived, Deidara slowly came back to consciousness as he awoke softly from his slumber. His body felt tired and heavy, and his head was pounding. He yawned, bringing a hand to his face to rub his eyes. And then he realized. _'M-My hands!'_ As his vision refocused, he was able to make out clearly that his hands were no longer tied, however, his wrists were swollen and red. When he went to sit up, a dull, stinging pain jolted up his back and he hunched over, putting a hand over one of his aching hips. "FUCK!" He swore. He had never felt such pain. Then he noticed that he was naked in the bed. _'What the?'_ He uncovered himself, and his face turned red when he saw all the bite marks across his body. Memories of last night quickly began to sink in. He growled. _'That fucking pervert! I'll kill him!'_

While his bruises had completely faded and all the other pain in his body from the beating he took subsided, his skin was riddled with the vicious love bites to his flesh. He began to feel around his neck, frowning when he felt teeth marks and a bit of dried blood crusted off. There was a sour taste in his mouth, and immediately he started to feel queasy.

Slowing trying to avoid the throbbing pain in his backside, he brought his legs to the side of the bed, looking around the dim room for his clothes. They were neatly folded on the desk. He didn't see Sasori anywhere. Good. That man was the last person he needed to lock eyes on right now. "Shit..." He couldn't believe how sore his body was, but he forced himself to stand. Big mistake. He stumbled to the floor and another jolt of pain surged through his back. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" As he agonizingly lifted himself back up, a knock sounded on the door. His eyes widened when he heard a familiar, annoying voice.

"Sempai!" Tobi chirped as he turned the door handle.  
_'Shit, its Tobi! I can't let him see me like this!'_ He quickly turned around to wrap the bed sheet around him as the masked Akatsuki made his way into the room.  
"Sempaaaaai!" The man exclaimed as he tackled both arms around the blonde. Deidara winced. As if he weren't in enough excruciating pain already. He kicked Tobi off.  
"Tobi, get out!" He yelled.  
"But why? Tobi was worried about you!"  
"I said get the fuck out!" He warned yet again, looking for something he could throw at the man. The pillow on the bed seemed to be the closest thing.  
"Eek!" Tobi flinched and protected himself from the object that was hurled at him. "O-Okay, Deidara-sempai! Tobi will leave!" With a sad posterior, the man finally left the room for his sempai to be left alone.  
Deidara sighed. _'Fucking annoying kid!'_

Groaning as he walked to the desk, he let the bed sheet around his body fall to the floor. Rubbing his arms from the sudden goosebumps he got due to the draft in the room, he started to get dressed. After his robe was on, he noticed that one of the drawers to the desk was open slightly. He lifted a brow, curious as to what was inside. When he opened it, he discovered his clay and other weapons inside. He made an unamused expression. _'Guess this bastard really does want me to kill him.'_ Securing his items, he began to then rub the rest of the sleep from his eyes and sighed. He could really use a nice, hot bath right now.

"Sempai, are you ready to come out now?"  
He gritted his teeth. "Get lost, Tobi!"  
"B-but Tobi has food. Aren't you hungry?"

Deidara groaned again. He hadn't had anything to eat in about three days. At the mention of food, his stomach growled instinctively. Well, he was going to need the energy anyway. Without further thought, he opened the door to see the masked face of Tobi holding two lunch boxes in his hands.

"We can eat outside if you want, Deidara-sempai. The weather is really nice!" He mused walking down the hallway.  
"Whatever." Deidara shrugged as he followed the man. Then he began to wonder where the other Akatsuki were, especially Sasori. He still had a bone or two to pick with him. "Hey, where is everyone?"  
"Hmm?" Tobi thought for a moment. "Well Zetsu and Itachi should be back on their way from a mission. Um, Hidan and Kakuzu are collecting bounties and um..." Tobi trailed off. "I think Sasori had to talk to Pein-sama."  
Deidara stopped walking just as they reached the entrance.  
"Whats wrong, Deidara-sempai?"  
"I, uh... forgot something in my room. I'll meet you outside."  
"Huh? But Deidara-sempai..."

Deidara said nothing else as he walked off down the hallway; cruel intentions were set in his azure blue eyes as he looked for the red head. _'This time for sure, I'm gonna give that bastard a piece of my mind!'_ Though truthfully, he had no idea where he was going. This place was just as confusing as Orochimaru's hideout. _'Hmm...'_ He pondered in thought. Come to think of it, this place did strike him as familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head. He had other things to worry about. Just as he turned a corner, he suddenly heard a strong voice raise. He listened carefully.

"How dare you defile me!" someone furiously sounded off from one of the rooms.

Deidara followed the voice and stopped at the frame of the door. It was open slightly and carefully, he peeked his face in to see the commotion. In the room, Konan, Pein, and Sasori were standing there. Deidara was able to recognize who the orange haired man was due to the piercings on his face; though his eyes gave off an unsettling look. It was odd yet interesting to see him as an actual person and not a hologram. When the man moved, Deidara watched carefully.

Pein kicked Sasori in the stomach, sending the red head flying back into a wall across the room. He then approached him and grabbed him by the locks of his hair and smashed his face against the wall. Sasori grunted as he took the hit, keeping his head lowered as he sat on his knees. Pein then kneed him in the face, and stepped on his head. "You're beginning to piss me off, Sasori." he said, his voice becoming more agitated by the second. "Thanks to your carelessness with that damn assassin, our hideout was nearly discovered."

"Y-yes. I apologize, Master Pein." Sasori mumbled out.  
Pein kicked the red head in face. He would have gone on kicking him more had Konan not stepped in and stopped him.  
"Pein!" she grabbed his arm. "That is enough."  
Pein gave a piercing stare to the man on the floor. "Hmph." he made his way across the room to sit down on a chair. "Get up." he demanded. Sasori complied and stood shakily to his feet. "Don't pretend to act weak. I know how resilient you are. If I did not require your services, I'd kill you."  
"Yes." Sasori nodded in understanding to the man's threat.  
"Remember, you owe us. So you are to do as I say. Don't fucking play with me, Sasori. I'll tear you apart limb from limb to the point where even you will know true pain."  
_'Huh? What does he mean that he 'owes' them?'_ Deidara continued to listen in.

The man stopped speaking when suddenly he began to cough. He cupped a hand over his mouth; his breathing suddenly turned ragged and rough. Konan patted his back gently.  
"Pein, are you alright?" She asked with concern.  
"Damn." Pein grabbed tightly at his chest. "This body is growing weaker. I will need a new vessel soon."  
Deidara raised an eyebrow. _'A new vessel?'_  
Sasori looked at the man. "I will continue my research so that you will no longer need to continue searching for vessels."  
Konan frowned. "I'm growing impatient as well, Sasori. Pein is suffering, and I will not continue to watch him struggle. Remember, everything is on your shoulders. And should you fail," she pointed a finger at him, "'You will suffer dearly!"  
Sasori bowed. "Yes. I understand."

_'What? I don't understand any of this...'_ Deidara closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them, he suddenly saw Sasori glance at the crack in the door without turning his head. Deidara flinched and moved back. _'Sh-shit, did he see me?! I better get the hell out of here; I've already heard too much.'_ Deidara quickly made his way back down the hallway. Now there were more questions than ever in his mind. What were the Akatsuki's goal? What does it have to do with Sasori? No... what does it have to do with _himself_? He pondered across the endless questions in his mind, neglecting to watch where he was going as he bumped into something.

"Hey, watch it!" an aggravated voice arose.  
Deidara looked up only to see the blue-ish skinned face of Kisame. The man glared at him but Deidara only scoffed and moved around him. "Whatever. If you saw me coming, then _you_ should have been the one to watch out!"  
Kisame grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt. "What did you say to me?!"  
"Kisame." Sasori suddenly appeared from the darkness of the hall. "Just let it go."  
"Tch." Kisame unhanded the blonde and walked towards his room. "Annoying piece of..." he mumbled before closing the door behind him.

Deidara huffed. "Now what do you want?"  
Sasori said nothing, he stood in silence simply staring at the blonde.  
Well if he wasn't going to say or do anything other than to make his appearance known, then Deidara didn't feel the need to humor him. "I don't have time for this. Un." As he turned to leave, Deidara suddenly found himself shoved against the wall. "The hell?!"

Sasori had both hands pinned on either side of him, blocking his escape while he moved in closer. While Deidara was still in surprise of the action, Sasori leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Deidara flinched, bringing his hands up to push the red head off, but it had no effect. Sasori moved his hands under the assassin's robe, touching and caressing his skin forcibly.

Deidara growled. _'This bastard!'_ He rose his hand up and slapped the man straight across the face. This shook him off and Deidara quickly took a few steps to the side. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He demanded, glaring at the man as he waited for an answer. He was tired of being played with; tired of being manipulated with and not getting an answer. He half-expected Sasori to retaliate by knocking him through the wall. However, the red head only stood there, face pointed to the ground in the direction Deidara had slapped him. His eyes were hidden due to the small shadow his bangs emitted, showing no expression on his face.

Deidara balled his fist. _'What the hell is he just standing there for?'_ Honestly he was hoping Sasori would put up more of a fight. At least then he would be able to get him back for what he did last night; but instead he just looked like a lost soul. "Tch." Deidara pursed his lips. He didn't have time to figure this complicated man out, not when there were so many other things on his mind. _'I swear if he touches me again...'_ Though he began to think of something else. It wasn't like Sasori to act so defeated, like a kicked puppy. _'Wait, what? Now I'm 'concerned' about him? Great. Just great.'_ He rubbed his forehead as he kept walking. His mind was fucked up even more now.

As the blonde disappeared down the dark hallway, Sasori brought a hand to his cheek, stroking the red print left behind from the slap; it stung slightly. For whatever reason, a tiny smile appeared on his lips. _'You have every right to hate me. I'm the one who put this burden on you.'_ As he lifted his head to stare at the wall, he immediately began to think on what his next plan of action would be. With Pein's life coming to a threatening end, he would soon have to make a sacrificing choice.

~:::~

Deidara sighed, contemplating on the things that ran through his mind. First the Akatsuki were planning something, then talk of vessels and other complex crap. Maybe it would have been better if he didn't seek the red head out and hear all of this unique information. But still, maybe it could be advantageous in the future? Yeah, he could use what he heard to blackmail Sasori if he tried anything again! Wait no, bad idea. It would backfire because he was in the wrong for eavesdropping in the first place. _'Dammit...'_ Well if all else fails and he managed to escape this god forsaken place, he could at least use what he just heard as a little pocket change from Orochimaru; this information wasn't going to be for free after all. When he approached the entrance to the hideout, Tobi was still waiting there.

"Oh, sempai!" he chirped.  
Deidara groaned. "Now what? I thought I said I'd meet you outside."  
"Um, well, you see..." Tobi looked down at the ground. He seemed nervous about something.  
"What?!" Deidara snapped which caused the masked Akatsuki member to flinch.  
"T-Tobi lost his ring!"  
Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Your ring? So, what about it?"  
"Well, all Akatsuki members need their rings to enter and exit the hideouts." He explained. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and clung to one of Deidara's legs. "Please don't tell Pein-sama that I lost it! Tobi doesn't want to be punished!"  
"Ugh, ok, ok! I'll just use mine, now get off!"

Once he managed to shake the man from his leg, he looked at the ring on his thumb. _'So thats what these things were for?'_ Of course he had no clue how the blasted thing was supposed to work.

"Its simple!" Tobi said seeing the confused expression on his sempai's face. "Just hold two fingers parallel to your face, and say the color of your ring. Then the door will open!"  
Deidara thought that sounded weird, but followed his instructions, bringing his index and middle fingers up to the bridge of his nose and whispering the word, "_Green_."  
Just a few seconds later, the entrance was revealed. The staircase reappeared and sunlight from outside shined brilliantly down the earthy walls.

"Good job, sempai! Now lets go eat!"

Once outside, Deidara and Tobi sat on some large boulders. Tobi handed Deidara his box of food, which consisted of eggs, lo mein, dumplings, and two slices of toast. It didn't seem like much, but after not eating for three days, anything at this point was a meal to him! _'Itadakimasu.'_ As he chowed down on his food, he suddenly saw two figures approaching them in the distance. _'Great, now what?'_ The one time he didn't feel like fighting. Maybe he'll let Tobi do all the work this time. He slurped on the noodles as the two strangers continued moving toward them.

"Hey! Its Itachi and Zetsu!" Tobi said pointing his chopsticks at them.

Deidara looked at them. One had long, black hair tied into a ponytail with daring red eyes that looked as though they could pull someone right into another dimension. The other, was just some kind of weird variation between a plant and a panda. Seriously, was he even human at all?

Zetsu yawned. "I didn't think we'd ever make it back."  
Itachi made no comment. However, when he saw Deidara, he couldn't help but to stare at the blonde.  
"What are you looking at?" Deidara said with his mouth slightly full of food.  
The man didn't answer. He turned his head and continued into the hideout with Zetsu behind him.

"The hell's his problem?"  
"Thats Itachi. He doesn't talk a lot..." Tobi slightly lifted his mask to take a bite out of his toast. "Ever since his little brother was killed by Orochimaru."  
"What? His brother?" Deidara asked curiously.  
"You don't know, sempai?" Tobi asked. "Tobi thought you worked for Orochimaru."  
Deidara rolled his eyes. "Just because I work for him doesn't mean I know everything about him!"  
"Well, Orochimaru did an experiment on Itachi's brother and he died as a result. So Itachi-sama doesn't talk since that happened. Tobi heard he only joined the Akatsuki to get revenge."

At that, Deidara gulped his food down nervously. _'Revenge? I hope that doesn't mean he's gonna come after me!'_ He looked down at his almost empty plate of food. Little by little, he was learning more and more information about the Akatsuki. Though he still had no clue what their actual goals were, somehow it felt like it only revolved around him, Sasori, and Orochimaru. A chill went up his spine; it suddenly felt like he was out staying his welcome in this ruthless gang. _'Just what the hell is going on?'_

* * *

_So here's where things start to get interesting! Thank you everyone for the reviews and patience I've received on this story so far! You have no clue how happy they make me! ^.^_


	11. The One At Fault

With the morning sun still glaring high in the sky, Deidara stood up having now finished his meal to stretch and yawn. He winced from the pain still throbbing in his lower back and groaned, wishing he could erase the nightmarish thoughts of last night from his mind. Tobi then looked at him suspiciously.

"Deidara-sempai, why are you limping?"  
"Wh-what?!" Deidara's face turned red. "I'm not limping!"  
"Yes you are!" Tobi pointed. "Tobi can tell because you wobble a little."  
"I said I'm fine!" He snapped.  
Tobi tilted his head sideways. "Did you and Sasori-sama get into a fight? He must have hit you really hard." He walked over to the blonde and leaned in closer as if he were observing something.  
"What?!" Deidara backed up. "Is there something on my face?"  
"Sempai has a weird mark on his neck!" Tobi put both hands over his mouth and snickered. "Tobi was right! Deidara-sempai did get into a fight with-"

Deidara yanked Tobi by his robe and looked him square in the face. "Look here you annoying fucker, nothing happened between Sasori and me! Got it?!" Tobi frantically nodded his head. Deidara released him and walked away, staring off into the distance as he saw someone else approaching the hideout. Using his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight, he got a clearer view of who it was. _'Ah great, its him again!'_

Hidan was walking his way down the forest path with a very displeased look on his face as he pouted. "That damn Kakuzu! He always spoils my fun!" The silver haired male twirled his scythe leisurely in his hand before placing it on his back. He opened his eyes and was even more distraught to see blonde hair and an orange mask. "Hmph." He walked past Deidara, shoving him out of the way with his shoulder. Oh hell no, now he was asking for a fight!

Deidara jumped in front of him. "Hey, what the hell's your problem?!"  
Hidan growled. "Get outta my fucking way!"  
"Make me." Deidara said challenging the man with a glare of his blue eyes which Hidan turned right back at him with a leer of his own. Sensing the tension between them, Tobi approached the two and waved his hands.  
"H-hey, don't fight! Pein-sama will get mad!"

That was enough to make them _both_ think twice. Deidara had already seen Pein's hostility once; he didn't need to experience it for himself. As for Hidan, well, he had enough shit to deal with. "Whatever." He said, walking towards the hideout. Suddenly, he stopped and began coughing. His breath turned ragged for a moment and Tobi quickly darted over in concern, but Hidan only lifted his head and smacked him away. "I'm fine!" There was blood dripping from his mouth and some was splattered on the ground.

_'Did he get injured or something?'_ Deidara wondered. But there were no injuries or marks as far as he could see on the man. Well that made sense; the guy was practically fucking invincible. But that made him wonder all the more.

"Dammit." He wearily knelt back up, spitting the rest of the blood from his mouth.  
"Um, Hidan-sama, where's Kakuzu?"  
"He went off to shower." Hidan said nothing else as he disappeared down the hidden staircase.

"Shower?" Deidara lifted an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah, there's a waterfall nearby." Tobi pointed towards some trees. "If you go through there, you'll see it! The lake is nice, too!" he beamed.  
"Well I'm out." Deidara quickly made haste for the watery landscape.  
"W-wait! Kakuzu might still be there!"  
"Yeah, whatever. If he's there, then I'll just wait. Besides, I need a reason to get away from the rest of you people!" Deidara started walking through the woods. Suddenly, Tobi spoke up again. He groaned. _'Doesn't he ever shutup?!'_

"Hey um, sempai..."  
"What, Tobi?!" he turned around.  
He chuckled and sauntered over to Deidara, putting an arm around his shoulder and playfully poking his cheek. "If you and Sasori-sama get into another fight, all you have to say is..." he whispered something in the blonde's ear.  
Deidara blushed. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SAY THAT?!" His voice carried loud enough to startle a bird out of a nearby tree.  
Tobi flinched. "C-calm down, Deidara-sempai! Tobi was only joking!"  
"You're really starting to piss me off, kid!"  
"R-relax, sempai! Its not like Tobi said to tell Sasori-sama that you like him or anything!" Deidara brought his hand up. "Sempai, wait- _BOOM!_"

With no other dialogue exchanged between them, Deidara stormed off. _'Screw Sasori! That kid is gonna be next on my list!'_ He clenched his teeth together, scowling. Why was he stuck having to deal with all this shit? He still hadn't figured out why he didn't just plant bombs around the hideout and blow the whole place up! It shouldn't be that hard, right? Deidara paused when he heard the sound of rushing water. The ground below his feet was soft and damp, and there was a fresh smell in the air. He continued trekking forward and as he moved some large leaves out of the way, he was met with the serene view of a waterfall and a crystal-clear lake in front of him.

Mist dusted through the air and sprinkled lightly on his hair. He could hardly wait to step into the nurturing piece of nature. Just as he moved forward, he noticed someone by one of the rocks. Their skin was tanned and they had long brown hair that fell between their shoulder blades. A closer look revealed scars all over their body and a large, X-shaped cross stitched across their back. When the person turned around, Deidara was met with familiar, unsettling green eyes. The person also had stitches along the sides of their jaw. _'Wait a minute...'_ Deidara narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be _him_, could it?

Kakuzu frowned as he noticed Deidara staring at him. It was rare for anyone to see him like this without his mask and cloak on as it gave a revelation of his identity. However, he continued to dress and ignore the man. He had more important things to do, such as counting the money from the bounties he collected. Without saying a word, Kakuzu brushed past Deidara, making his way towards the hideout. Deidara got a chill as he walked away.

_'Creepy!'_ Due to the man's gnarly appearance, he had obviously seen better days. Though if you looked past all the scars and the odd stitches, he did have somewhat of a handsome character hidden in between. Deidara shook his head, discarding the man from his mind. Once he removed his clothes, he stepped into the cool water and shivered as he slowly waded towards the rushing waterfall. He held out his hand as if to test it; seemed safe enough to stand under. Inhaling a breath and pushing aside hesitation, he quickly stepped under it, shuddering as the water splashed against his skin. It was far from a warm bath, but it would have to do. As he bathed, he noticed the bitemarks Sasori left on him disappeared. Good. He untied his ponytail, letting his hair fall freely to his shoulders as he stroked fingers through the blonde tresses. When he brushed past his neck, he felt something strange and bumpy in texture.

_'What the?'_ He eventually realized that they were teeth marks. _'Damn him!'_ Sasori had bitten him hard enough to warrant a scar, and Deidara had the lingering feeling that it would be there for a while. He frowned. The last thing he needed was to be marked by someone he absolutely hated! A rustle from the bushes behind him made him turn around. Though when he heard nothing else, he disregarded the sound. _'My nerves must just be bad.'_

Unbeknownst to him, there was indeed something, or rather _someone_ there. The shadow perched high up on a tree branch, smirking. _'So this is where you have been hiding, Deidara.'_

~:::~

Sasori worked ceaselessly in his room, reading documents and putting together his own strategies and formulas. Not only did he need to find a way to quickly stall Pein's body from giving out without risking _another_ life, but it seemed that the latter would have to be the next option all too soon. As a result of stress of the situation, he knocked over a vial of liquid and it spilled on the floor. _'Damn.'_ He ordered his puppet to clean the mess while he continued working. Suddenly the door creaked open and he all but frowned upon seeing Hidan leaning against the door frame with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Now what do you want?"  
"The fuck's with that attitude?!" Hidan shifted his position to glare at the red head. "You know all too well what I want."  
"You should still have plenty of medicine left to-"  
"Fuck the medicine!" He snapped, punching the wall. "I want a damn cure! Do you know how fucking annoying it is spitting and throwing up blood every fucking day?!"  
Sasori ignored him.  
"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking! Its your fault anyway, so take responsibility!"

"Right, my fault..." Sasori stopped moving and put both hands on his face. In reality, he was tired and stressed. He had been doing everything possible to work with this callous group, yet it started to look like his efforts were becoming more in vain. Sooner or later, he would have to come out with what he was hiding, but for now, he desperately wanted to avoid that and look for another alternative. After all, if he told Pein about Deidara then-

"Hey!" Hidan snapped him out of his thoughts. "Did ya hear me, asshole?!"  
Sasori sighed, still keeping his hands on his face. "Just... leave. If this is the only reason for you to bother me, then I do not wish to see you. Go, before I change my mind!" He peeked a brown eye from between his fingers and glared at the man.  
Hidan was slightly taken aback by the sudden disposition. But he shrugged and turned around. "Whatever. I don't give a fuck anymore!"

He slammed the door behind him, walking angrily down the hall. _'Who the fuck does he think is threatening me like that? Ever since he got that fucking assassin, he's been getting on my nerves!'_ He opened the door to his room. _'Whats so damn important about that guy anyway? The fuck's he so possessive over him for?'_ Hidan eyed Kakuzu sitting on a chair and counting money. He rolled his eyes and opened a chest filled with junk and some other supplies. Noisily he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for: a large bottle filled with yellow liquid. Unscrewing the top, he took a gulp resisting the urge to throw up from the vile, bitter taste. "Blegh. You'd think the fucker would at least make this shit taste better." He threw the bottle back into the chest and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, why do you think he's all clingy with that assassin?"  
Kakuzu did not answer and continued counting.  
"Think he's worth something? I bet it'd piss Sasori off if we went ahead and killed him!" He grinned. When Kakuzu didn't respond again, he became irritated. "Hey, old man! I'm talking to you!"  
"Be quiet."  
"Tch!" Hidan gritted his teeth. "How about a fucking thank you for helping you carry those motherfuckers? Don't you think I should at least get a reward?!" He complained, approaching Kakuzu and kicking the bag of money over; a sure-fire way to piss him off.

Kakuzu sighed. As much as he _really_ wanted to stab a spear through Hidan's eye, he knew it wouldn't do any good, and it certainly wouldn't shut his mouth! So he opted for another method to make the man content, and at the very least give himself some peace. "You're right. I should reward you." He wrapped one arm around Hidan's hip and grabbed his hand with the other. Hidan made a confused expression before he was suddenly yanked down to sit in Kakuzu's lap. "H-hey, what the-"

Kakuzu pulled down his mask to kiss him. Hidan growled, bringing his hand up to remove Kakuzu's hood. He curled fingers through his silky, brown hair before pressing their lips harder together. "Dammit if you're going to kiss me, do it properly." Hidan taunted, opening his mouth for further access. He shuddered when Kakuzu bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. "Hn, yeah..." There was something twisted yet satisfying about the pain he felt that made it all the more enjoyable.

Kakuzu tore off Hidan's robe, and issued another bite on his neck. "Sh-shit, Kakuzu!" His body reacted with another shudder, and he pulled a lock of the man's brown hair, urging him to violate his body more. Tentacles suddenly appeared from behind him and binded around his body, holding him in place on Kakuzu's lap. One of them delved into his pants, and began to probe his entrance. His closed his eyes and winced at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed allowing it go further within. "Y-yeah, right there!" He wanted to thrust his hips for more access, but with Kakuzu bearing him down, it only agitated him further. Two more tentacles were added, and then the dark appendages moved apart in a scissor-like manner. Hidan growled and glared violet eyes into green.

"Damn it, Kakuzu! Quit screwing around and fuck me already!"  
"Hmph." The man frowned in amusement. "You asked for it."

He stood up and threw Hidan to the bed before proceeding to crawl over him. The tentacle-like forms slithered around his legs and ripped off his pants while a few others simply played with his body. Two of them pinched and squeezed his nipples while a few larger ones pinned him down to the bed. Without warning, Kakuzu pushed inside of Hidan's entrance, sheathed all the way to the hilt. When he began to rigorously thrust, a pleasure-filled moan tore from Hidan's throat.

"Ah! More, Kakuzu!"  
Kakuzu groaned. "You talk too much."

Three tentacles wrapped around Hidan's mouth, gagging him; but the man had no complaints. If anything, it only added to the pleasure. When Kakuzu's thrusts increased, his mind went reeling, hitting that glorious spot within him that only made him want to be ravaged more. He raked his nails against the scarred skin of Kakuzu's shoulder blades, leaving behind faint red lines; like claw marks of a wild animal. He pleaded through the gag, breath muffled and saliva dripping down the line of his jaw. He felt Kakuzu's hands grab at his waist, holding and pulling him so ruthlessly it felt like he was going to tear in half. And he loved every bit of it. "Mph!" Another tentacle wrapped around his length, and began pumping him. His body trembled, head tossing to the side with tear brimmed eyes.

"C-coming!" He muffled. His arms shook weakly as he held onto Kakuzu's shoulders. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and for a brief second, his body went still before he climaxed. A hot, sticky essence coated his lower abdomen and stomach. He moaned loudly through the binds on his mouth. It felt so good, but Kakuzu wasn't done with him just yet.

"You always think about yourself." Kakuzu berated, slamming into him with a hard thrust. Hidan screamed; the force of it made his head hit the metal railed headboard of the bed. "If I didn't tolerate you so much, I'd kill you." He reached forward to grab a fistful of silver hair between his fingers. He switched the subject of his dialogue. "Do you enjoy this torture?" Hidan gave quick nods of his head. "I see." He smirked. Suddenly Hidan was flipped over on his stomach with his arms held behind his back. "Then I'll keep _rewarding_ you."

The room was then filled with nothing but pleasure filled moans and creaking bed springs. Hidan's head was pulled back by his hair as far as it would go; the rest of his body remained tied down while Kakuzu remorselessly continued to slam into him. Each forceful flex of his experienced hips sent Hidan closer and closer to the edge. The silver haired male groaned and bellowed until finally Kakuzu reached his peak and came inside him. Hidan's body shuddered violently as a second orgasm rushed through him; his cum meshed into the bedsheets. While his body worked off the rest of his climax, Kakuzu's tentacles receded and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He sighed wearily, moving a strand of hair from his face.

After a few minutes, Hidan got out of the bed coughing a little. He quickly walked over to the chest and took some more of the medicine he had drunk previously. After a moment, his coughing settled down, but he was still annoyed when a little blood came up from his throat. He squeezed the medicine bottle in his hand, eyes glaring at the wall in front of him. _'Its all his fault. He's to blame for this!'_

* * *

_Woot! Tentacle porn! (...what? I did say 'other pairings may follow'!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!_


	12. Betrayal

"Ah, just what I needed." Deidara sighed as he pulled on his robe. A quiet, serene shower under a waterfall proved effective in clearing his mind. Though of course he was still tense about some things, he certainly felt ten times better. All too soon though, his mood would be soured when he had go back to the Akatsuki base and face a certain red head that he wasn't too fond of. Whatever. Marching through the dense woods, he made it back to the familiar path leading to the hideout. Tobi wasn't there; good. Maybe he actually managed to kill him this time. Well, thats one out of the way.

He yawned and walked a few more feet, before stopping. His ears perked slightly; someone _else_ was here. He frowned, not in a mood to fight and get dirty again. "Whoever you are, I suggest you turn right back around and return to wherever you came from."

"Is that how you're going to greet me, Deidara? My, and I came all this way just to save you."

Deidara's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He turned around. Long, pink hair, bandages wrapped around her forehead attributed with a black hat, and dark coal eyes. There was no mistake. It was _her_. "Tayuya." Deidara's voice was low and tinged with abhorrence for the woman.

"Hmph." she gave a sideways flick of her long hair and put a hand on her hip. "So this is what you've been doing? While I don't approve, I must say that gaudy robe is quite unbefitting for an assassin such as yourself, don't you think?"  
"Piss off." Deidara spat. "Drop that damn princess charade of yours and tell me what you're doing here."  
"Didn't I already say? I'm here to save you. Since you went ahead and got yourself captured, Orochimaru had to hire me to retrieve you. But if you think I'm still putting up a _charade_, then I'll go about my business and leave you here. You seem like you're enjoying your stay."

"No, wait-" As much as Deidara appalled the idea of having to cling to this woman for support, he had to admit that this would probably be his best opportunity to escape this damn gang! Its just that... something didn't feel right. Why would Orochimaru hire _her_ of all people? It wasn't just that Tayuya wasn't trustworthy, but her background certainly wasn't all that colorful either. Whats more, she seemed like she could care less whether or not he went with her. _'Something's up...'_

"Well? You coming or not? I haven't got all day." She turned around. "Though of course, if you choose not to, it wouldn't make me none. My job would be much easier if you didn't come back at all! Or is there some other reason holding you back?" Her tone of voice was sharp and auspicious. It was almost as if she was hiding something; something of ill intent. Whatever that was, she was keeping it hidden well. Just what you would expect from a fellow _rival_ assassin.

"Tch." Deidara grimaced. "Really? He couldn't have sent someone else? Well, I guess there was just no one else he could find." He mumbled as he walked forward. "Fine, lets get out of here.  
"Yes." Tayuya nodded as she allowed Deidara to start walking forward. A smirk played across her rosy lips as she held a dagger behind her back. _'Foolish Deidara. Once I get rid of you, Orochimaru will-'_ Just as she prepared to lunge the weapon through the assassin's back, something appeared in front of her.

"What the hell?" She guarded against its attack and hopped back.  
Deidara turned around. "What now?" His face changed completely when he looked off into the distance to see Sasori stepping from the hideout's hidden stairway. "Sasori!" he growled.  
The man frowned. "Have you forgotten who you belong to, Deidara?" He glared, and for a moment his chocolate brown eyes were tinted with a furious red to match his hair.  
"I don't belong to anyone!" Deidara snapped. "And I certainly don't belong to you!"

Tayuya watched the males argue. While she had no clue who this _Sasori_ was, it was obvious that he was a member of the Akatsuki. She gripped the dagger tighter in her hand, pissed that she had missed the perfect opportunity. "Deidara, lets go! I don't want to run into anymore of your _friends_."  
"Hmph! He is _not_ my friend! Just ignore him and lets go."  
Sasori curled his fingers. "I don't think so."

Deidara's body suddenly tensed; he could feel every muscle being pulled. "Wh-what?!" Without warning, he attacked Tayuya, who quickly dodged.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" she snarled.  
"I-its not me! My body is-" his eyes widened and he looked at Sasori. "You! Stop it!"

Sasori waved his arm, and Deidara charged at Tayuya again. The woman agilely jumped out of the way of his attacks, and landed on a tree branch behind her. "Traitor!" she bellowed.  
"No, its not me! My body is being controlled!"  
_'Controlled?'_ Tayuya looked at Sasori. It wasn't definite, but she could tell that the red head obviously had some play in what was going on. _'I see.'_ In that case, this just might work out to her advantage. "Yeah right!" She countered. "Making up a lie just so you can stay with the Akatsuki and get rid of Orochimaru?" She hopped down from the tree. "Well, I'll be sure to delay him the message!" she grinned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What? No! Its not like that!" Deidara attempted to defend himself, but it was already too late. Not only was his chance to escape gone, but now Tayuya believed that he was betraying Orochimaru. Things just couldn't get any worse. Rage formed in his veins, he balled his fists and charged at Sasori. "You!" he brought his hand up, "This is all your fault!" He intended to land a punch, but it was stopped by Sasori's puppet.

"Its all your fault!" he landed continuous punches to the puppet, attempting to get to the red head, but it was for naught.  
Sasori only slightly turned his head in a nonchalant manner. "You should know your place. Did you really think escaping me would be possible? Furthermore, didn't you find that situation a little suspicious?"  
"What?" Deidara stopped hitting the puppet. "What are you talking about?"  
"That woman. Tayuya, wasn't it? Didn't she seem a little off for someone who was coming to your rescue?"  
"Tch! Who cares! I would have gotten out of here if it weren't for you! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place! I wouldn't have to deal with any of this!"

Deidara fell to his knees. "I'd still be getting paid, I'd still be creating art." His fist pounded the ground. "Why did you have to save me?! Why?! Why didn't you just let me die instead of going through all this hell?!" He picked up his head and glared at the red head with tears of anger, hurt, and question in his azure blue eyes. He couldn't take it anymore; he was tired of all this complicated mess that had nothing to do with him. He was nothing but a toy in this gang. Just something to be used and abused. "Answer me, dammit!" He screamed again.

Sasori groaned, putting a hand on his forehead. This little childish act was irritating him, yet he couldn't help but feel pity for the blonde. "Listen..." he said. "The reason I... just.. I can't tell you right now! I need you to trust me. I promise I'll get you out of this gang myself and explain everything. Right now, I just need you to-"  
"Trust you?!" Deidara barked. "Why the fuck would I trust you!?"  
"Because-"  
"I'd rather die than listen to you!"  
"_You can't die!_" Sasori yelled, but just as quickly he found himself becoming silent again. He calmed down. "Listen to me! You possess something special. And if I don't find a way to solve Master Pein's ailments then-"  
"I don't give a damn about him! And I don't give a damn about you! I fucking hope you and him and everyone else in this fucking freaked up gang dies! It'll make my job a hell of a lot easier!"

Deidara reached into his pocket and before Sasori could say something further, it was already too late. An explosion went off and the entire area was covered in smoke. Everything within radius was caught in the shockwave; even a few trees were uprooted. _'Damn!'_ Sasori's eyes were closed as he coughed from the dust; his puppet barely managed to protect him from the explosion. By the time the smoke cleared, it was too late. Deidara had made a quick getaway. _'That brat! He's just put himself into more danger! I have to-'_

"Sasori!" A stern voice sounded.  
Sasori felt his heart stop when he turned around. _'Oh no...'_  
Pein frowned as he approached the man, demanding an explanation. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"..."

~:::~

"I see. So Deidara has betrayed me." Orochimaru frowned, slamming his hand on the nightstand next to him. Kabuto quickly caught a glass that fell over.  
"Please be calm, Orochimaru-sama." he urged.

Orochimaru pushed Kabuto out of the way as he stood up from bed. He paced towards the door, and exited out to the hallway; Tayuya and Kabuto followed behind him. "How dare he turn on the person who saved and offered him so much!" He hissed and openned the doors to his laboratory. Angrily he pushed all the test tubes on the observation table to the floor. The glass shattered and unknown liquids spilled amongst the tiled surface. "I want him dead! No, I want that whole Akatsuki group dead!"  
"Orochimaru-sama-" Kabuto was silenced with a quick slap to his face.  
Tayuya smiled. "As you wish, Orochimaru."

"W-wait." Kabuto hesitantly spoke up.  
Orochimaru frowned. "Kabuto, I do not want to hear it!"  
Kabuto got on his knees, keeping his head low like that of an omega wolf. "Please, Orochimaru-sama, just hear me out. I think Deidara could still be of use to us. I have discovered something that may benefit your health greatly, however, I cannot be sure without confirming it."  
"Hm?" Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean by this?"  
"I've conducted some research, and I believe Deidara may be the key to what I am missing. And I think this is also why the Akatsuki may have captured him in the first place. But I cannot confirm this without him being alive."  
"And you believe that you'll gain this information from him?"  
Kabuto smirked, adjusting his glasses. "But of course!"  
Orochimaru thought for a moment, before sighing. "Alright. You have my intrigue, Kabuto." His gaze flickered to Tayuya. "You heard him. Return Deidara to me alive."  
"What?!" she bit her lip. "Even after he's betrayed you?!"  
Orochimaru hissed. "Do not talk back! Do as I say!"  
"Y-yes..." she reluctantly replied.

Without another word, she left the lab and slammed the door behind her. She stormed down the hallway, grimacing. _'Oh I'll return Deidara to you alright. But not alive!'_


	13. Revenge

"Sasori, explain yourself!" Pein was furious. His face was an expression of malevolence and intolerance for his subordinate's behavior. Konan was standing next to him, sporting the same look of disgrace as she observed the perimeter. Trees were blown away and there was a massive crater in the ground from the explosion. She glared amber eyes at brown waiting for the red head's answer.

Sasori could only stare back at them blankly, looking for a theory of explanation in his mind. And with Pein here, there was going to be no point attempting to beat around the bush, but... he balled his fist. If he told him the truth then... He frowned slightly. If only Deidara had listened.

"Well?" Pein questioned, taking a single step forward to show his thinning patience.  
Sasori sighed. "It seems Deidara has managed to slip from my grasp. A woman by the name of Tayuya attempted to retrieve him only to to damage to our hideout."  
Konan frowned. "So Deidara is responsible?"  
"Not entirely..." He seemed to give a half-response, as if hiding some other intel. Konan immediately caught on to this.  
"Why are you so intent on saving him? What is your reasoning behind that?!" She bellowed. "I've been watching you. And you seem to know something about that assassin that we don't. Spill it."  
"Because-" Sasori had to pause for a moment. Would it really be worth telling Pein the truth? He continued his sentence, already regretting the words that were going to come out. "Because Deidara has invulnerability."

"Hmm?" Pein quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Explain what you mean."  
"From gathering the results of Orochimaru's work and doing research of my own, I have learned that his body is able to withstand any and all ailments due to an experiment. He can even recover from serious injuries and his bones are able to heal themselves."  
"Wait a minute..." Konan said, "If he is invulnerable, then what about when he was poisoned? Weren't you the one who had saved him?"  
"No." Sasori continued to explain. "He had simply fallen deeply unconscious while his body eliminated the poison from his system on its own. This was probably unknown to him if he had never been poisoned before."  
"So he can even cheat death..." Konan whispered as she put a finger on her lips in thought.  
"Then he is the perfect vessel!" Pein grinned.  
"But I'm not 100% sure. There could still be-"  
"It doesn't matter!" Konan yelled. "Pein needs a new body now!" Konan tried not to sound too frantic, but the thought of Pein being able to stay alive that much longer filled her with hope and glee.  
Pein nodded in agreement. "His body is all that I require. With elements like that, I'll never need a new vessel again!"  
"Yes but-"  
Pein frowned and smacked the back of his hand across Sasori's face. "You do not talk back to me. Bring me back Deidara, _now_!"  
Sasori nodded. "As you wish."

Pein smiled maliciously. The thought of having a body that could dodge physical ailments and heal on its own... it made him shudder with excitement. He would be the most powerful, unstoppable being in existence. He smirked. _'This world will know pain.'_ He laughed as he returned to the hideout with Konan following behind him.

"Nnn..." She brought a hand to her forehead, and put the other around her waist. She had a sudden nauseous feeling.  
Pein stopped and looked at her. "Are you alright?"  
She shook it off. "Yes, I am fine."

When they were down the flight of stairs, Konan spoke her thoughts. "I don't trust him. I think he will betray us."  
"Hmm?" Pein paused. "He will regret it if he does. For now, just keep an eye on him."  
"Yes." Konan nodded and a paper butterfly flew from the sleeve of her robe. _'Track him and report anything suspicious.'_ The delicate creation seemed to understand her request and fluttered outside.

Sasori was unaware of the little _spy_. His thoughts were focused on Deidara. He looked up to the sky above. Large, gray clouds were drifting in from the east, creating a gloomy atmosphere. It was almost as if the oncoming storm symbolized his _worries_ for the blonde. Somehow, some way, he needed to turn this situation around without Pein getting involved. He sighed. _'Okay, brat. Where are you?'_

~:::~

Far away from where the Akatsuki base was, Deidara slowly walked down a worn down, dirt path. He assumed it would lead him to a village up ahead. He started to feel water lightly sprinkling on his face and groaned. He really didn't feel like getting wet right now and increased his pace. Eventually, the path ended and the deteriorating gates to a ramshackle village appeared. As he walked through the neighborhood, he could obviously tell that it was quite poverty stricken. Merchants were sitting outside on rugs attempting to sell what little produce they had for a high price. Men in raggedy clothes walked like zombies begging for change and crumbs while some of them lied in between the alleys of buildings.

It was a pitiful sight, and with Deidara's unusual choice of clothing, he certainly drew some attention to himself. Actually, why was he still even wearing the dastardly robe? He frowned and took it off, tossing it to the ground. _'I'm not in that stupid gang anymore!'_ The breeze to his abs and stomach felt nice as he was back in his usual black assassin clothes without the extra coverup. As the wind blew harder, the discarded garment dusted away on the breeze of the ground into the darkness of one of the alleyways. Not that he cared.

Still though, he wasn't liking the fact that people kept staring at him. Each time he turned around, someone quickly hid behind a building or families inside would lock their doors or close their windows. _'The fuck's up with this place?'_ He noticed a group of people eying him and finally his nerves couldn't take it anymore.

"The hell are you looking at?"  
One of the men in the group frowned. "Get out of here!" He picked up a rock and threw it at him. "You're not welcome here! Monster!"  
"Yeah, monster!" Other people in the group followed the man's actions.

Before they could even bat an eye, Deidara darted at one of the men, pinning him against the building behind him with his hand wrapped around his throat. "Listen, fucker," he snarled, "I'm in a rather bad mood today. If I were you, I'd take your little buddies and get lost!" The other men were too frightened of the blonde to do anything or stop him, so they just took off.  
The man's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. "L-let me go!"

Deidara threw the villager to the ground. He got up and quickly ran off, shouting "Monster! Its all your fault!" As he did so.  
"Tch." Deidara had no clue what he was talking about. Nothing of this town looked remotely familiar to him, although the people could simply be afraid of him because of the Akatsuki robe he was wearing beforehand.

The light rain started to pick up in pace, indicating that it would begin pouring soon. He really needed to get out of this weather and find some shelter somewhere. He began to wonder how far away from Orochimaru's hideout he was. Shouldn't be more than a day or so, right? Well, whatever. First he needed to rest. It'd make no sense going out now with his energy depleted, plus he had used the majority of his clay to get away from Sasori. Faintly, he wondered why he didn't do that in the first place. Then he remembered: because Sasori would often confiscate it. He grinned. _'You shouldn't have started trusting me so soon.'_

As he started to walk again, he faintly saw the image of a shadow approaching him in the distance in front of him. Looked to be a person. He assumed them to be another villager and ignored it, but a melody started to play. It was soft and entrancing and for some reason his eyelids became heavy. Whatever the music was, it seemed to be lulling him to sleep. He tried to fight it, but it was no use as the mysterious person in front of him continued to play on what looked like to be a flute. It was dark due to the dreary clouds overhead, so he couldn't quite make out their face. In an instant, he dropped to the ground and slowly began to fade from the real world. The melody continued until the person in question stopped near him. Right before he fell unconscious, he heard an eerie, feminine laugh. Wait, he recognized that voice...

"Time to wake up, Deidara!"  
_'Huh? Wh-what happened...'_ Deidara's eyelids were still heavy. It was obvious he had fallen asleep, but by what and who? When he didn't fully respond, he felt a crack of pain whip across his chest. Gasping in surprise, his eyes opened wide as looked for where the source of pain came from. It took a minute, but his vision focused enough for him too see just who he _didn't_ want to see! "Y-you!?"

"Hahahaha!" Tayuya let out a crazed, wicked laugh. Her eyes were filled with insanity and some other disturbing emotion. It was enough to give Deidara a chill. He noticed that there was a whip in her hand and thats when he realized. He attempted to get away, only to find out that his back was up against the wall of whatever room they were in with his hands tied above his head; his feet about a foot or so off the floor. Immediately, he began to struggle and frown.

"Tayuya! What the fuck's the meaning of this?!"  
She didn't answer and cracked the whip again against Deidara's flesh. The blonde screamed in pain. "Looks like I've got you right where I want you! It'd be a waste to just kill you now like I previously planned."  
"What are you talking about?!" He demanded, still trying to get free, but the tight rope only cut into his wrists more.  
"I'm talking about you!" This time she landed more than one whip to his chest; the flimsy torture device cut into his skin like a knife through butter. "I'm going to make you go through all the pain you put me through!" Again she cracked the whip. "I'm gonna make you suffer! Especially since you decided to show your face here of all places!"  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Deidara was near breathless from screaming.

"You don't remember this village, Deidara?"  
"I obviously don't! So fill me in!" Honestly he could give two shits about this place. He just wanted out!  
Tayuya's frown deepened. "This is my hometown. The one _you_ destroyed!"  
Deidara tilted his head. "What?"  
She swung the whip at him again, this time with more force. He screamed, blood poured from the wicked assault. "Do you even know why I became an assassin? Because of you! This village was my home, before you came along and took everything away, including my comrades!" Angry tears poured from her eyes, remembering a past she'd rather forget. But now with the main source of her sorrow right in the palm of her hand, her confliction would come to an end.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably on the wall. "Crazy bitch!" he yelled. "Let me go! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! And weren't you supposed to be taking me back to Orochimaru?"

"No!" She cracked the whip across his face this time, ensuing a nice, thin line of blood to drip down his forehead. "I don't know what the hell is so special about you, or why he needs you or trusts you more than me, but I wont allow it!" She growled. It was clear that she was serious and intent on having things her own way. "This village used to be my home, before you came along and destroyed it all for some fucking money!"

"Hmm?" Deidara quirked an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, this place was on my hit list wasn't it?"  
"How dare you!" She struck him again and again, until his voice filled the entire room and echoed outside. It'd be loud enough for anyone within range to hear, but she didn't care. "And after that, I swore to get revenge on you! You caused this town to look like this! After I became an assassin, Orochimaru took me in and trusted _me_ to do his dirty work, not some washed up blonde motherfucker who can't even do his job right!"  
"Hey! Who are you calling a-"  
"Shutup, shutup, shutup!"

Tayuya went crazy, mercilessly beating Deidara almost to death with the object in her hand. Fuck killing him off; this was far more fun. She was going to enjoy making him go through endless pain! Once satisfied, she smiled and dropped the whip. Deidara's body was covered in red streaks, cuts and tears across his body. His clothes were tattered to the point where it looked like they would shed off any minute. He panted hard, holding back tears that threatened to come out. He felt blood seeping from every wound.

"Hmph." Tayuya grinned and blew out the lantern. "Try not to die on me too soon!" She walked out the door to the shoddy room. The glare of moonlight outside lasted a second as it disappeared from her shutting it off.

His breathing was ragged and vision painted red. After a few seconds, he noticed that he had stopped bleeding altogether and panicked. Did his body run out of blood? Was he about to die? No, he calmed down. While it was true he had never taken this much damage before, he couldn't help but to notice that something just felt weird. Like he was still in pain, but something else was going on inside him. It couldn't be that Tayuya injected him with something or her whip was poisoned? She did say that she wanted him to suffer before dying. Maybe this is what she meant? Still, he couldn't stop the sudden drowsiness that tempted him to close his eyes.

He didn't know whether or not it would be better if he did just went ahead and die. For whatever reason, his mind ventured back to when Sasori would appear at the last second to save him. He knew in this situation since the red head had no clue where he was, the chances of him appearing were slim. But he still couldn't stop clinging on to the possible hope, even if he absolutely despised the redhead. He groaned as the pain continued stinging his body and darkness sank into the room. _'Dammit, Sasori...'_ He began to lose consciousness. _'Where are you?'_


	14. Bittersweet Reunion

_There was a continuous beeping noise in the background; like that of a machine that seemed to be matching the rhythm of his beating heart. Everything was black and his body felt heavy as lead. He couldn't move ____and his bones felt broken_. Somehow he was breathing, but it even hurt to do that and faintly he could feel something warm and wet pooling around him. But out of everything he felt, it was the pain. So much pain...

_Then the feeling of something cold and long pricked him. A stinging sensation went through the vein of his arm before blending in with the rest of the pain. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt as if the insides of his body were twisting and contorting. His bones felt like mush and his muscles were melting. It was unbearable and he wanted to scream, but couldn't. There was something in his throat pumping air through him. He was being kept alive and forced to deal with it._

_He could suddenly hear a voice in the background. They were very faint and unrecognizable, but he managed to make out a few words. What? Something about a discovery? He didn't know what the person in question was talking about, but suddenly his body felt light and all the pain faded away. 'What is this? Whats happening?' He felt like something was genuinely taking away all the discomfort and healing him from the inside. Thats when he heard the voice again._

_"...ent 637."_

_What? He couldn't make out all of what the person was saying. He very slowly opened his eyes, only to have a blinding light attack his pupils. However, the face of a person seemed to be looking down at him. What, a person? All he saw after that was a flicker of brown followed by a simple smile on the person's face before a loud clap of thunder made everything shatter._

He gasped, eyes opening and breathing roughly. Was he dreaming just now? But about what? ...it was no use. Just as quickly as he tried to think about it, the dream had vanished from his mind. Another roar of thunder sounded off. The blood that had previously soaked his body for the past couple of days had dried, but he still felt the disgusting stickiness that lingered as the air outside from the rain remained moist. His body still hung up on the wall, thin and weary. It looked as if he would decay away any minute. Well, if he could that is.

He shivered, feeling a sharp pain tingle through his muscles. However, there were no cuts or open wounds. They had miraculously healed when he fell unconscious. It didn't take Tayuya long to notice this as when she came back the day after she had captured him, she went into a raging frenzy. Grasping the whip in her hand and demanding to know who had healed him. But Deidara himself couldn't even answer that question. All he remembered was passing out and waking up to his body restored to normal. Save for the blood, there was no evidence that he had been tortured at all. And of course, this made Tayuya even more upset, and she opted to give the blonde fresh whips that were sure to stay. She cracked the weapon so hard against his flesh, he swore he feel it cutting right down to the bone. Doesn't that damn thing ever get dull? Well, whatever. In the past few days, he had gotten used to the pain, almost looking forward to the woman coming back again just so he could get it over with. There was nothing good about this situation, but there was nothing he could do to escape either.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Deidara could see raindrops falling reflectively against the moonlight followed by the appearance of a shadow. He knew all too well who it was.

"Still alive?" she chuckled, walking in with a lantern. She set it down and made herself comfortable in a chair, eying the blonde with a devious smirk. Of course she had her whip with her, but it was hooked to her side this time and not in her hand. Her dull brown eyes looked intently at the near broken man with a bit of subtlety and satisfaction.

"Should have known you would be." She said, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair. "You're persistent in staying alive, you know that?"  
Deidara didn't respond.  
"Hey, listen to me." she frowned and threw a kunai at Deidara's tied up hands. It managed to piece through both his palms and that got a reaction out of him as he grunted and glared sheepishly at her. But she only smiled. "I thought I had killed you and got rid of you that day! I thought I finally got my revenge, but of course Orochimaru still clung to you like a piece of gold and fixed you right back into working style." Her eyes lowered to the ground in thought. _'Did he do some kind of experiment on him? Is that why his body can heal so fast?'_ She growled. _'But why? Whats the point of keeping him alive?!'_

Deidara finally picked up his head in interest. "Wh-what do you mean _'that day'_?" He muttered dryly.  
"Hmph. So now you want to talk?" She flicked a strand of hair from her face. "Well since I plan on killing you myself eventually, I guess I'll go ahead and tell you a little story!" Another grin made its way on her face. "You remember? The day you were told to assassinate Zabuza the first time, but failed."

Deidara was silent. He hated remembering that pathetic event all because of something stupid that could have been avoided.  
"Well, I was the one who warned him that you were coming!" She giggled.  
His eyes widened. "What?!"  
"Thats right, Deidara! When you thought you would be able to take him out alone with no threats, you foolishly went into his hideout, getting yourself surrounded by his men and tackled! You might have done some interior damage to his little schemes, but I thought for sure he had taken care of you! Your body was completely broken!"  
"Th-that incident was because of _you_?!"  
"Thats right!" she smiled. "After they were done with you, he tossed you away like a piece of trash. I knew for sure you weren't going to live, but once again you proved me wrong! I don't know how it happened or why you came back, but you should have died!"

A deep frown appeared on her face as Deidara remembered the event. It was one of the missions assigned to him by Orochimaru. Because of increasing gang activity around his hideout, he feared that his plans and experiments might be found out and he ordered Deidara to take Zabuza out. Well not only that, but there was a reward for killing him as well! Deidara accepted the mission and had planted bombs around the location as a counter measure before he went inside and got ambushed. He was able to set off the explosion, but Zabuza still managed to get his hands on him and beat him until he could no longer move. Deidara couldn't remember anything after that other than waking up in Orochimaru's hideout.

"When word got out that you were still alive, Zabuza made it his goal to get rid of you after all the damage you inflicted to his gang and scheme. But even then, he went ahead and got himself killed anyway. And I paid him so much money, too." She sighed. "Oh well. Now that I have you in my hands, I don't need the help of anyone else." She smiled and stood up. "Maybe tonight I should just finish you." She pulled the kunai out of Deidara's hands. "Lets try something different. This time I wont give you enough time to heal!"

Using the kunai, she stabbed Deidara in the arm; he winced. "Oh, did that hurt? But I'm only getting started." She pulled it out and this time stabbed him in the side of his stomach. Deidara groaned, trying to hold back his voice. Not getting the reaction she wanted, she stabbed him in the chest. He coughed up blood and frantically began to pull at his hands. At this, she grinned. "Deidara, you should know its pointless by now. Just give up and die." Arms, legs, stomach... anywhere she could, thats where the kunai struck. Its sharp tip had little to no trouble slicing and pushing through the flesh. Holding back his voice had become impossible as he yelled and muttered for her to stop. But she only laughed and continued before suddenly stopping.

Deidara's head hung low and he breathed harshly, but blood kept pouring from his body and mouth. His blonde hair was dyed crimson and even his blue eyes had lost their shine. He was literally teetering on death itself. Tayuya smiled and aimed the weapon straight for his heart. "Now to finish it!"

Things suddenly seemed to go in slow motion as Deidara looked up. So this is where things really end? For whatever reason, he smirked. How many times had he cheated death? Looked like things had finally caught up with him. He took one final breath, welcoming death as the kunai pierced through his chest. Everything in that moment seemed to flash white.

"Wh-what?"  
Deidara opened his eyes to see Tayuya in front of him, trembling. Her hand was still gripped to the kunai and he could feel his heart beating against the _very_ tip of it. Suddenly her trembling hand snatched away, almost as if something was pulling her back. Wait. Deidara's eyes widened. It couldn't mean...

Lightning flickered on another shadow in the room. It was brief, but Deidara knew who it was. The person stepped into the light of the lantern; red hair, familiar brown eyes, and a deep scowl on his face.

Tayuya growled. "You! How did you find this place?!"  
Sasori shrugged. "Well, with all the screaming and strong smell of blood in the air, I just followed my senses."

Even in a situation such as this, he still held that same damn nonchalant manner. And even so, Deidara couldn't help but to feel a slight tinge of relief upon seeing him. What a bittersweet reunion.

"I will not let you interfere!" Tayuya charged at Sasori, but her attack was blocked by his puppet appearing in front of him. She jumped back in surprise.  
"Whats wrong? Not a fan of dolls?" he said with an amused tone.  
At that, Tayuya only laughed. "Quite the opposite. In fact, why don't we play together?" She pulled out a silver flute and pressed it to her lips.

Deidara's eyes widened. Wait, wasn't that the same flute she used to put him to sleep. It'll be an even bigger hell if the red head went ahead and collapsed on the spot. Deidara tried to warn him, but his voice was raspy and dry, so any words he attempted to speak were inaudible. However, as the melody continued to play, he didn't feel drowsy like he did before. Why? He listened carefully before realizing that she was playing a different tune. _'This is...'_

Suddenly a loud crash sounded through the room as a very large figure appeared. It had completely destroyed the wall and Sasori quickly darted back, covering his face as he waited for the dust to clear. In the after-wave, the lantern fell over, but it still illuminated enough light to reveal just what had made its presence. His eyes widened when he saw the figure.

Tayuya smiled and put a hand on her hip as she gestured to the _being_ with her other. "This is _my_ doll." The being was a very large, human-like creature with long hair covering its face wielding a giant club in its hand. It looked like something straight out of a child's nightmare and its heaving body stood next to Tayuya. With another grin, she simply said, "Play nice!" And the large demon-like creature charged towards the puppet master.

Sasori just barely managed to dodge the giant club that smashed into the ground; water and mud from the still pouring rain splashed up. The whole battlefield was a giant slip and slide, yet Sasori managed to make his maneuvers look flawless. But he couldn't afford to relax just yet. In an instant, the club-wielding demon came at him again. He ducked and the weapon swung above his head, breaking a tree in half.

"Haha, its useless! Just give up!" Tayuya said, putting her lips back onto the flute as she continued to play.

_'I have to get rid of that flute somehow...'_ Sasori curled his fingers, and sent his puppet after Tayuya. The woman was too smart for that however, and backed away. While she still continued to play her flute, she dodged each attack that the puppet attempted to land with its sword. It was an endless process of left and right as she kept moving. When she backed up against a tree, she jumped and the puppet's sword was lodged into it.

"Looks like your little toy is no match for me!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, jumping out of the way of the demon's attacks. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to take this thing _and_ Tayuya down. He needed to think.  
"Just give up!"

Nothing but the sound of thunder, trees snapping, and water splashing was heard. Even in such circumstances, however, Sasori continued to fight. He moved into his next position. Now completely ignoring the large summoned demon, he went after Tayuya instead.

"Didn't I say it was hopeless?" She ran backwards. "Have you forgotten?"

The demon suddenly jumped between her and Sasori. It swung its powerful, muscular arm down. That was the opening he was waiting for. Skillfully, he leaned backwards and slid on the ground, right between the monster's legs before its weapon struck. "What?!" Tayuya was taken aback by this maneuver when she suddenly remembered about his puppet. She managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time, but that was when Sasori slid past her and snatched the flute from her hand. "No!" she screamed.

Once he was a safe distance away, Sasori stood up. He took the flute in his hands and snapped it in half like a twig. The giant human-like creature she summoned made a screeching noise as it melted into the ground, disappearing from view. Sasori tossed away the broken pieces of flute. "Now, you are defenseless."

Tayuya could only stand there in shock. How? There was no way this man was able to take out her monster. Her strategy was fool-proof! There shouldn't have been not one single glimpse of a flaw. Deidara was still watching the two of them from the missing wall of the lodge he was held captive in. It may have been difficult with the dark and rain hindering his view, but he was still able to make out the battle. It actually kind of pissed him off. Sasori always seemed to know what to do at the right moment and when to initiate.

Tayuya growled. "No! I'm not letting it end like this!" Suddenly she turned around and started running back towards the building. She took out another kunai and charged at Deidara. "Hahaha! I'm sending you straight to hell before I die!"  
Deidara squirmed against the wall as the woman continued coming dead at him. He looked to Sasori who only stood there. _'What the hell are you doing? Stop her!'_ His pale blue eyes pleaded.

"Hmph." Sasori simply brought his hand up. There was something shiny between his fingers. He flung it and Tayuya stopped dead in her tracks. Her arms dropped and she fell to her knees. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were unfocused. With a flicker of lightening, she dropped dead on the ground; a shuriken was sticking out from the back of her head. It was over.

Deidara let out a small sigh of relief. It was then that the adrenaline in his body wore off and he remembered the position he was in. The fresh stab wounds all over his body pulsated and he winced, closing his eyes to bear with the pain. Blood trickled down his abused body and he started to feel drowsy again. There was no way he was going to survive if he kept losing blood like this; he began to wonder why Sasori was coming to rescue him in the first place, why he cut the rope to his hands, and why he carried him in both of his arms just like he did once before.

"You're always making trouble for me, brat." He said, in that familiar nonchalant tone.  
Too weak to respond with something witty, he allowed the red head to carry him; his limbs hung like a rag doll while his face was pressed against the man's chest. He could hear his heart beating followed by the rain. With these sounds mixed together, he once again found himself losing vision as a familiar darkness filled his mind.


	15. Revelations

Clouds quickly drifted against the night sky. The storm having finally settled, the atmosphere outside became calm and tranquil. Thunder was barely audible now and the white flashes of lightening quickly dissipated. The only evidence of the once storming weather were the endless puddles of water and streams on the ground. It was still late in the night, so darkness presumed.

His eyes were closed as he slept on the bed soundly. His skin was deathly pale due to the amount blood he had lost, but other than that, he seemed to be alive and well. Groaning as he awoke, Deidara opened his eyes to see a dark ceiling up above illuminated by some kind of light, a lantern presumably. His head hurt, his stomach felt nauseous, and he didn't feel like moving. He wanted to roll over and fall back asleep again, when he suddenly felt something on his hand. _'What?'_ He turned his head to the side of the bed, and an immediate blush came across his face.

Sasori was sitting on a chair next to him with his eyes closed, asleep presumably. But that's not what he was flustered about. The man was _holding his hand!_ Their fingers were intertwined together like some old couple spending their last moments together! "What the fuck!" He growled and snatched his hand away. As he sat up on the bed, ready to punch the red head in the face, the Akatsuki member suddenly moved.

"Hm?" Sasori blinked his eyes a few times before Looking at Deidara. "Ah, you're awake."  
"Don't give me that bullshit!" he snapped. "The fuck were you doing holding my hand!"  
Sasori just yawned. "Even when you're asleep, you cause me trouble."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Am I ever going to get a proper 'thank you' for saving your life?" Sasori asked while he stretched his arms out. "Of course, you wouldn't have been in that predicament had you listened to me in the first place."

_'Huh?'_ Deidara lowered his eyebrows. _'He saved me?'_ All he remembered was Tayuya going crazy and that was it. When did Sasori come into the picture? Actually, no, where the hell was he? He looked around. "Wait a minute, this is..."

"The first place we met? Yes, that is correct. Surprised you remember that much."  
"Tch." Deidara rolled his eyes.  
"But I should have known that your memory would be affected like this." he sighed.  
"Huh? My memory?"

Sasori tossed an apple to the blonde. "Eat. You can't rely on your body to do everything." he then crossed his legs over and leaned back in the chair. After a moment or two, he returned his attention to Deidara. "I'm sure you've realized by now; your body's unnatural ability to heal."  
Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, so what about it?"  
"Are you really that naive that I must spell it out for you?"  
Deidara didn't reply. He took a bite out of the apple and waited for Sasori to continue.

Sasori groaned. Looks like he would have to start from the top if he was to get the blonde to understand. "Alright, brat, listen carefully." Sasori turned in his chair to make eye contact with Deidara. His expression was sharp and straight-forward. The information he was about to reveal was highly classified, but right now he needed Deidara to realize the importance of this situation. "You, along with the Akatsuki, were experiments of Orochimaru."

Deidara looked dumbfounded. Maybe he didn't quite hear that right. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean just that. You and the members of the Akatsuki were experiments of Orochimaru. However, you were the only one to be successful."  
"S-successful?" Deidara raised a brow. _'Is he talking about my healing properties?'_  
"I'm sure you've noticed; the unique abilities that some of us possess, as well as our unnerving appearances? All are side-effects of the experiments that took place. Hidan's body suffers the most."  
_'Hidan?'_ Deidara began to think of the time when the Akatsuki member was throwing up blood even though there were no obvious injuries on him. Did that mean something was wrong with him internally?

"Although, I'd at least think you would have recognized me sooner." Sasori sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "When we moved to our new location, I was hoping something might trigger a reaction from you, but I suppose the side-effects of the experiment were you losing a part of your memory."  
"Wh-what do you mean? What happened to my memory?!"  
"The hideout we are currently staying at... Not too long ago, it used to be Orochimaru's hideout where he conducted his previous experiments. Surely you must have recognized a few details about it."

"Hm?" Deidara started to think. Something flashed before his eyes as he recalled a minor detail. _'The swirled patterns on the walls...'_ If he remembered correctly, Orochimaru had the same design on the walls of his private chamber. But its so damn dark in there, he couldn't be sure. Maybe Sasori was just pulling his leg. "Yeah right!" He bellowed. "If it used to be Orochimaru's hideout, then why would the Akatsuki use it as their own? Don't you think thats kind of a dead giveaway?" He grinned with confidence. Let's see the explanation Sasori had to provide.

"Thats the point." Sasori replied with a straight face. "If you hide in plain sight, surely the enemy will not think to look there."  
Deidara made an unamused expression. _'What kind of logic is that?!'_  
"Anyway, there is more that you should know. The hideout that used to be Orochimaru's, was where the experimentation on your body took place. And I was also his personal research assistant and doctor alongside Kabuto."  
Deidara's mouth dropped. _'N-no way! He worked for Orochimaru?!'_  
"I was in the middle of a breakthrough, and I had found the perfect solution to healing any ailments of a person's body. However, as my previous solutions had failed, I was unsure if it would work or not."

Sasori then leaned forward in the chair, looking at Deidara with a small grin. "That was when I met you."  
Deidara didn't know what it was, but something flashed before his eyes again. _'Huh? What?'_ For whatever reason, the dream he had came back to mind, but it faded away just as quickly. But still, something about that smile Sasori just made seemed familiar. He continued to listen.  
"I was in Orochimaru's lab when suddenly Kabuto ran through the door, carrying you in his hands. I was confused of course when he lied your lifeless body down and was demanded to aid you by orders of Orochimaru."  
_'Orochimaru ordered him to treat me?'_ Deidara tilted his head, trying to keep up with the conversation.  
"It seemed the man still had other plans for you." Sasori grinned again. "Anyway, by the time Kabuto had brought you in, you were basically dead. You weren't even breathing and suffered from severe blood loss, so I doubted there could have been anything done to save you. That was when I remembered the formula I concocted."  
"Formula?" Deidara asked.  
Sasori snapped his fingers, and his puppet appeared from the corner of the room. "Perhaps it'd be easier if I showed you." He opened the compartment on the puppet's chest and pulled out a stack of papers. "These documents are from all my previous experiments. This one," He pulled out a file and handed it to Deidara. "Is yours."  
Deidara curiously looked over the document handed to him.

_Experiment 637: Deidara_  
_4/6/2012_  
_10:36 p.m._

_Subject appears to be suffering from severe head trauma, stress fractures, and large amount of blood loss. _  
_Subject is unconscious and not breathing; heart rate is extremely low. Barely any signs of a pulse._

_4/6/2012_  
_10:49 p.m._

_Subject has been injected with Formula B42. Has shown immediate recovery upon injection._  
_Body has healed at a rapid recovery rate; blood and oxygen has been efficiently resupplied._  
_While this is an incomplete formula, speculation of a new type of medication for immunization_  
_and possible immortality has been discovered._

_-End Notes-_

At the bottom of the page were two pictures; one of what Deidara looked like before he was _injected_ with the medicine, and one after. He could easily see how his body changed in reaction to the medicine. Every single wound, scar, bruise, or hindrance to his body had miraculously disappeared. He would have called it fake if the evidence weren't right here in front of his face.

"So this means..." he looked up at the red head, "That I can heal from anything? But how?!"  
"Well first, your body shuts itself down, making you fall unconscious. Then it quickly works to restore itself, secondly by multiplying the number of blood cells needed, depending on how much blood you've lost. This explains why you heal quicker when you suffer major injuries versus minor ones."

Deidara scratched his head. "So you expect me to believe that no matter what happens to me, I can't die?"  
"Oh no, I'm not saying that you _can't_ die; you very well can. Just that your body is able to heal so long as nothing permanently ceases its function."  
"So like, if Tayuya had managed to make that blow to my heart..." Deidara grabbed his chest, looking down to the floor before whispering the rest of his sentence, "_That would have been it..._"  
"Yes. And thanks to you taking off instead of staying put like I told you, I had to expose the truth about you to Pein. Now he wants you as his new vessel."  
"What?!"  
Sasori sighed. "Its too bad your _brain_ can't regenerate."  
"So thats why you saved me in the beginning. You were observing to see how well the injection worked on me and whether or not you could use me to heal the rest of the Akatsuki!" He bit his tongue at the words. He was being set up the entire time and didn't even know it! Not only that, but it also explained how Sasori knew who he was! He gritted his teeth. _'The whole thing from the beginning... why didn't I see it coming?!'_  
"At first, yes. My goal was to find a way to reverse the side-effects done to the Akatsuki after undergoing their experiments. However, I realized there would be no other way to heal them unless I was able to make another solution. In short, you were bound to end up in my hands again regardless."  
"So then," Deidara looked up. "Why didn't you just use me to make another one?"  
"Because I would have risked losing you in the process."  
"What?"  
"Like I said, by revealing the truth, Pein would have wanted your body just as I expected. There would be no need to concern anyone else." Sasori stood up; he sat on the edge of the bed next to Deidara. "So instead I worked to find another way to cure Pein." He cupped Deidara's chin, turning his head to face him. "Because your body belongs to me." He said, bringing his lips closer to the blonde's. "You're mine."

He pressed his mouth chastely against Deidara's. A soft, supple kiss exchanged between them until Deidara suddenly put his hands on Sasori's shoulders and pushed him down to the bed. He frowned as he hovered over him, keeping him pressed in place. "Don't think you can always just do or have whatever you want!" Deidara brought his hand up and ripped a piece of his already shredded shirt off. He then leaned down and brought his lips back upon Sasori's, which caught the red head by surprise.

After a few seconds, Deidara pulled back and smirked. It only took a moment before Sasori realized what the blonde had done; his hands were tied together! He narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Revenge!" Deidara grinned, tearing off the rest of his shirt and tossing the remains away. "I'm gonna make you pay me back for all the fucking trouble you put me through. And I think this will be the best way!" He started to unzip Sasori's robe.

The red head then completely caught on to his plan. He squirmed on the bed, cheeks turning slightly red with either embarrassment or fury. "Stop it!" He attempted to call his puppet, but with his hands tied the way they were, the gesture didn't follow suit. Deidara had made sure to plan ahead. Nevertheless, he shifted on the uncomfortable bed more.

"Keep still!" He wrapped one hand around Sasori's throat tightly. Hopefully the lack of oxygen would calm him down a bit, but the red head still continued to fight. Once his pants were off, Deidara quickly grasped his other hand around Sasori's length and began to stroke it roughly.

"Ngh! St-stop!" Sasori muttered breathlessly; Deidara's grip on his throat tightened.  
"You know, you really piss me off." He frowned. "Doing all kinds of shit to me that I never gave permission. Lets see how you like it for a change." He increased the stroking motion of his hand; a transparent fluid began to leak from the tip of Sasori's hardening erection.

_'Damn it! I-if this keeps up-'_ He inhaled a tight breath when Deidara added a twist to his strokes; his hips involuntarily shook to the added stimulus.  
Deidara smirked. "Whats the matter, _Sasori no danna_?"  
Sasori's face turned red and he opened his eyes, scowling. "D-don't call me that!"  
"Heh. And why not? I think it suits you!"

Sasori turned his head to the side, avoiding Deidara's wavering gaze. He despised that nickname; especially when Tobi had often called him that. It wasn't very professional-like, and more childish than anything. But the way Deidara had said it gave him a weird feeling and he didn't know why. He was quickly losing his ability to think straight as Deidara's hand continued to mercilessly jerk him off. The weight on his throat finally disappeared and he inhaled much needed air only to have it snatched away again by Deidara's lips pressing to his.

With some rough coaxing, Deidara was able to probe the inside of his mouth. His tongue lewdly explored the moist cavern; tracing the red head's jawline and teeth before the appendage fondled with Sasori's own tongue. All the while, his hand never stopped its furious stroking. "Ngh! Mmf!" Sasori's hips jerked; he was close. His moans were muffled out as Deidara continued to kiss him. Within another minute, his lower body arched and he hit his climax; thick strands of white shot out as he released.

Deidara pulled away from his mouth. He looked at his hand coated in semen. "Tch. You sure came a lot." He smirked, bringing his fingers to Sasori's lips and coating the sticky essence on them. While Sasori regained his breath, Deidara started to remove his own pants. He wasn't done having _fun_ with the puppet master just yet. He rose on his knees and scooted himself forward. With a mischievous grin, he commanded, "Open up!"

Sasori grumbled, staring at the appendage forced at his face before he tentatively took it into his mouth. He gave one quick look at Deidara before he closed his eyes and began bobbing his head. "Hey, do it properly. Take me in deeper." Deidara grabbed the back of Sasori's head, fisting red hair tightly between his fingers, before shoving himself all the way into his mouth. Sasori gagged a bit, not expecting the sudden forceful motion. After regaining his composure, he began to suck fervently; his tongue traced and ran across the vein that ran along the side. His teeth lightly grazed over the top, creating an extra vibe.

Deidara bucked his hips forward; the tip of his now hard erection striking the back of Sasori's throat. He choked again, but the coughing only provided further stimulus for the blonde. Soon it wasn't just him sucking anymore as Deidara pushed his head forward and simply began to fuck his mouth. Sasori moaned, feeling his body become hot and soon enough, he was hard again. This was turning him on more than it should be, but he didn't resist. At this rate, it was pointless to.

Deidara pulled Sasori off, before forcibly cramming himself back into his mouth. He repeated this action several times; the red head made gasps and moans with each rough penetration before finally the blonde stopped. He coughed and sputtered with cheeks flushed pink and saliva drooling down his jaw. But Deidara only smiled; he was exactly how he wanted him to be.

_'Lets see how it feels when you're the one pushed down and controlled!'_ Without warning he pressed the tip of his length against Sasori's entrance before pushing through the tight wall.  
Sasori winced. "N-not so fast!" He gripped one of Deidara's arms with his tied hands.  
"Hm? Shouldn't you be used to this? Or could it be..." Deidara slammed his hips forward. "This is your first time doing it here?"  
Sasori didn't reply, but the pained expression on his face gave the answer.  
"Well then, I'll make it a moment you wont forget!" Deidara smirked. "So consider this my _'thank you'_!"

With no other comments, Deidara ruthlessly began to thrust his hips; the tight heat coiled around him lusciously while Sasori's fingers curled into the skin of his arm. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this; just hearing the sounds that came out of the red head's mouth was almost enough to satisfy his lusty revenge.  
"Ah! Shit!" Sasori grunted. With each pound to his prostate, his mind and body were drifting further away. The pain only seemed to last a minute as a unique feeling of bliss rushed through him. Needless to say, it still kind of hurt, but it was quickly beginning to lessen. He moaned, gritting his teeth, tears brimming his eyes as Deidara held onto his hips and continued to assault his body. He couldn't explain it, but having Deidara dominate him (or really anyone) like this felt good; _too good_. It forced an indifferent desire within him; a desire he shamefully wanted more of.

"Ha! Look at you." Deidara laughed. "You were all tough before, but you've slipped and let your guard down! So tell me how it feels..." Deidara slammed his hips again with powerful force, and Sasori let out another strained moan. "To be fucked by someone else!" Deidara paused and while still holding onto Sasori's hips, he flipped him over. He forced his head down to the mattress whilst keeping his waist up in the air.

Sasori hissed. "You fucking brat!" With his hands wound and forced into this new position, all the weight was placed on his shoulders while his lower half remained upright. He couldn't tell if he was more infuriated or just outright embarrassed. The nerve of this blonde! But one thing was for certain: he was undoubtedly turned on! When Deidara started to thrust again, he bit into the mattress and started to meet each of the blonde's thrusts.

Deidara chuckled. "Finally giving up? Good!" He purred. Seeing Sasori quivering below him, naked, surrendering to his every move, and breathless was enough to set a flare in his chest. Oh, how the tables had deliciously turned! But it wasn't enough; not just yet. He wanted to ravage the male more, show and make him feel everything he hadn't experienced. The hand on his red hair pressed harder as he increased his pace. His other hand slithered downwards to grip Sasori's length; he was actually surprised to see how hard it was. That only riveted him more; it was because of him that Sasori was like this!

He began to twitch when Deidara's hand worked over him again, using the same relentless force. His body shook as the pleasure reeled through him, dragging him deeper as his brown eyes stared into space. He had completely given in. His breathing was short and his voice continued to escalate as he neared his limit. _'F-fuck! He's gonna make me cum!'_ He panted and moaned; his face was now buried in the bedsheets, grinding his teeth together as Deidara's fingers and hips continued to expertly drive him to the edge. A knot twisted in his lower stomach, and with a jolt, he came. The white, hot essence spurted across the bed and his body shuddered as it rode off his orgasm. Deidara continued pounding into his limp body until he reached his peak as well.

Sweat dripped from their nude bodies as they began to recover their breathing, basking in the afterglow. Deidara pulled out of Sasori and lied down on the bed; Sasori collapsed next to him. His hands were still tied, but he paid them no mind for now. Rather, he still tingled a little from their wild and rough session. Deidara really did have some nerve, and he couldn't help the smile that curved on his face.

"Don't try that again, brat." he turned his head to face the blonde. "Next time, I might just kill you for that!"  
Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Suddenly he felt warm lips caress his and instead of questioning it, he just allowed it to happen, making no move or gesture to return it. "Hmph." he rolled over and faced the wall.  
Sasori turned his back to him in the same manner. There was a faint stream of moonlight pouring in from the crack of the door. He exhaled a breath as his eyelids became heavy. Eventually, both of them fell asleep.

Leaves drifted through the air and crickets chirped. Under the night sky, the shadow of a person was perched casually on the rooftop of the small building. "Well, well..." the person smirked. A glare came off the glasses they wore as they pressed them against the bridge of their nose. "I do believe I have gathered some unique information!" With a low sounding chuckle, they disappeared with the next wind that blew by.

* * *

_Alright, so this chapter took a lot of thinking! x_x Well, I'll explain a little bit more in the next one and then we'll see what happens next to our lovely blonde assassin and red headed Akatsuki member! Also, Deidara as seme was fun to write! XD_


	16. Rising Suspicions

Awaking to the sound of cicadas and twittering birds outside, Sasori's eyes slowly opened. The brown pupils were slightly faded, a minor side effect of last night's rendezvous. After a minute or two, he sat up, ignoring the dull pain in his lower back. Effortlessly, he pulled his wrists apart until the tattered piece of clothing binding them snapped off. He searched around for his robe; the sunlight shining from the small holes of the ramshackle ceiling above provided him with just enough vision.

"Finally up?"  
Surprised by the sudden voice, Sasori lifted his head to see Deidara coming in through the door. He was wearing a new set of clothes that fit tightly around his body yet provided him with enough maneuverability. He probably managed to swipe them from one of the villagers; he had even gathered more clay.  
"Yes. And I see that you have decided to rejoin me." Sasori responded.  
"Yeah. So what about it?"

Honestly, Sasori found that kind of suspicious. Why would Deidara return after learning the truth about the Akatsuki and everything he had been put through. Surely, if he wanted revenge, he could have taken the opportunity last night to kill him and make his getaway. But given the current circumstances, especially involving Orochimaru and Pein, perhaps there was something else mulling over him.

"Why are you still here?"  
"Hm?" Deidara gave the man a questionable look. "Didn't I already say I was going to make you pay me back? Surely you didn't think _that_ would cover it!" He scoffed. "How about once we figure out our next plan of action, you work on getting me some money somehow!"

So that was it. Money. Sasori sighed, sliding his pants on and then proceeding to dress in his robe. Of course he wasn't buying that excuse, but it seemed to be the assassin's only motive for the time being. That and, yes, they needed to figure out what they were going to do now that Pein was involved. The man wouldn't rest until Deidara's body was in his hands. But something else was off about this situation. The look in Deidara's eyes had changed. What was he thinking?

"And I'm still curious about one thing..."  
"What?"  
"When Pein said that you owed him, was he talking about how you did experiments on the Akatsuki?"  
"Yes. When I refused to carry on with Orochimaru's plans, I helped a group of people escape from his hideout. Those people, were what became known as the Akatsuki. Ever since, they have made it their goal to not only take down Orochimaru, but to gain immortality as well. Something that could only be done by my hands."  
"Then why didn't you just make the same solution you used on me?"  
"Because my research had become confiscated by Kabuto once I told him I was leaving." He stood up and continued to explain. "I wanted no part of Orochimaru and his experiments anymore. However, Pein decided that it wasn't enough. So he formed together the Akatsuki, and I was to be the one who could make them all _'perfect beings'_."

Deidara's eyes narrowed and he asked his next question. "Do you regret doing what you did?"  
Sasori's brown eyes connected to blue. There was a moment of silence between them and a small draft blew by their feet from the door. Sasori smiled. "Why would I regret it?"  
Deidara eyed the man even more suspiciously as he walked past him. Something about that answer didn't feel right.  
"Well, I suppose if I somehow get what I want in the end, I wouldn't regret anything."

_'Got what he wanted?'_ Deidara pondered. Didn't he also seek the same goals as the Akatsuki? To gain power beyond what an average person could do and control people? Or was it simply, that he wanted the opposite of that? Did he want to just be free from the Akatsuki to pursue his own goals? Deidara looked at Sasori. The man was too hard to read, so he wasn't sure what the answer could be.

"But I will tell you one thing..." His head turned to the blonde, grinning with an unsettling look. "If you still intend to enact your revenge, then take all that hate, hostility and rage you have, and use it to kill me. Because the worst thing you could ever do, is keep me alive." Sasori's expression turned dark as he opened the door. He said nothing else and only stood there. His right hand balled into a fist while he fidgeted his fingers in the other.

"Heheheh." Someone chuckled bemusedly outside.  
_'What? I recognize that voice!'_ Deidara quickly ran up to the door, pushing Sasori out of the way. His eyes widened when he saw the person in front of them.

"Long time no see, Sasori." The man grinned as he adjusted his glasses. He wasn't alone, however. There was a large, white snake behind him; several times larger than a regular snake. Flickering its pink tongue, it easily stood about thirteen feet and maybe twenty feet long with piercing yellow eyes. It hissed threateningly revealing two long fangs in its mouth.

"Kabuto." As if his name were a signal, Sasori's puppet immediately positioned itself offensively on the side of him. Sasori hadn't expected the man to show up so nonchalantly. Then again, Kabuto was the type to take his work seriously and effortlessly when Orochimaru was involved.

Deidara quickly broke apart the silence. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Go sit back in your master's lap!" Deidara was never very fond of Kabuto to begin with, and seeing him again so suddenly, especially after all he had learned, didn't make the situation any better.

"My, I still see you pertain that big mouth of yours. Such ignorance, even after being captured and abused by the Akatsuki. Haven't you learned yet, Deidara?"  
"Tch!" Deidara's frown just deepened at the man's words.  
"No matter. As you can probably guess, I'm only here for one thing." Kabuto pointed his hand. "You."

The snake struck at the Akatsuki members, but just as efficiently, they dodged out of the way. "I see we'll have to do this the hard way." Kabuto held onto his glasses as he jumped atop the roof of the building. Following his instructions, the large scaly beast continued to strike at them.

While the two had no problem dodging, the snake's movements were too swift for them to attempt to make a comeback and counter it. "Dammit!" Sasori shakily ran around the snake. He wasn't up to speed as he normally was, and he certainly didn't mind putting all the blame on Deidara. And speaking of which... he jumped out of the way again. _'Why is it attacking me and not Deidara?'_ His eyes narrowed. _'Does he think that by taking me out first, getting Deidara will easier?'_ He looked at Kabuto, who just continued to smirk and order the creature around. _'No, he's up to something...'_

"Hey, don't just run around! Do something!" Deidara yelled. He landed on a tree limb and put his fingers together. "Katsu!" In a blast of smoke, the snake screeched as an explosion blew on top of its head. Deidara grinned. _'That should have done it!'_

Kabuto chuckled. "Is that your best shot?"  
"What?!"

The snake struck at the assassin who managed to hop out of the way just in time. _'But how?!'_ Then he realized; this wasn't an ordinary snake. Its scales were hard and solid, like a steel sheet of armor. It would take more than just a blast from his clay to cut through it. He gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Damn it!'_

While the snake was now preoccupied with Deidara, Sasori finally saw his chance and charged at Kabuto from behind. The silver haired man shook his head. "Now now, that wont do." The giant snake's tail came up and struck the red head, which not only blocked his attack, but sent him flying back into the ground.

"Sasori!" Deidara watched as the puppeteer hit the ground with such force that chunks of dirt flew up. _'That idiot! Whats he thinking trying to take on Kabuto with this big ass snake in the way!?'_ Just as he was about to run over to him, the snake lifted up and coiled around Sasori with its tail. It hissed and squeezed him which resulted in the man making a loud groan.

Kabuto smiled again. "Come with me, or he dies." As if to show his seriousness, the snake gave another tight squeeze and Sasori gasped painfully as he felt his insides forcibly pushed inward.  
"Hmph!" Deidara stood up straight. "You think I give a damn about him? If anything, you're just doing me a favor!"  
"Is that so?" Kabuto lowered his glasses to give a more direct look. "Because it doesn't seem that way. I know your secrets, and the bond you share with him. You claim to want revenge, yet find yourself clinging to the one person who's betrayed you to begin with."  
The snake's coils tightened. "D-Dei..dera..."  
"Forget about him, and come with me. Orochimaru-sama and I will take good care of you just like before. We'll offer you how ever much money you want. And unlike him, we will lead you into a path of promise instead of despair!"

Deidara knew better than to blindly accept that offer. Kabuto was lying through his teeth. And with the information he just recently learned, he was even more skeptical. No, he needed to think of something else to take care of Kabuto while at the same time getting Sasori out of the picture. _'Fine. I guess theres only one way to do this...'_

"Well? What will it be?"  
Sasori coughed. "D-Deidara! Don't l-listen to him! Forget about me and run!"  
"Run? Ha!" He laughed. "You still don't know me very well, Sasori."  
"So you still choose to fight?" Kabuto frowned.  
"Quite the opposite. How about this?" He put one hand on his hip. "I'll except your offer, but in return let Sasori go."  
"So, even after learning the truth, you still do not wish for his death?"  
"Oh, I wish for his death alright! But the only way I'll allow him to die is by _my_ hands!"  
Sasori made a somewhat puzzled look. _'Whats he talking about? He's going to be the one who gets killed!'_  
"So you'll just take me back to Orochimaru, right?"  
Kabuto nodded. "Of course. That has been our entire goal all along. We simply wish to know all the information you've gathered about the Akatsuki as well as anything else that will benefit our research. That is all."  
"Deidara, no! H-he's lying! Ngh!" The snake coiled around Sasori tighter silencing anything further he had to say.

"Is that all you want?" Deidara seemed to be testing his answers.  
Kabuto shrugged. "Nothing else." However, his suspicions were on the rise as well. Deidara seemed to be taking this offer far too smoothly. _'I can't help feeling there is something else he seeks...'_  
"Alright. Then let Sasori go and I'll tell you everything I know."  
"As you wish." With a flick of his hand, the giant snake let Sasori go.

Sasori groaned as he fell to the ground, finally able to breathe again. He panted as pain pulsed through his body, too weak to even move. Deidara stood above him, a stark expression on his face. "Don't worry, I don't intend to let you live. I'll kill you with my own hands, but for now..." He turned around. _'Its time Orochimaru and I had a little chat...'_

* * *

_Super sorry that this chapter took so long! x_x Writer's block is a pain lol, but now I'm back on track! Thank you for reading and look forward to more!_


End file.
